


Faunus Jaune's Fuck Frenzy

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Maledom/Femsub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Romance, Sex, faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: As a rare Lion Faunus Jaune Arc is capable of many great feats, some of which include a rare yet powerful Mating Frenzy which happened earlier than expected resulting in him being kept in a cell away from everyone else. Unfortunately Pyrrha breaks him free without fully knowing the truth, resulting in a riled up mating frenzy brought on by Jaune's newly awakened need to breed. Weiss, Glynda, Blake, and Yang all get roped into the madness, right after Pyrrha.





	1. Pheromone Mania -(Jaune x Pyrrha/Blake/Yang/Weiss/Glynda)

  
  
  


**Faunus Jaune’s Fuck Frenzy**

**RWBY**

**F** **or Darksseid**

**By Azure**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter One- Pheromone Mania**

  
  


********

In the usual world of Remnant there are Huntsman Academies, Huntsmen, Human and Faunus, but every other generation or so there is a rare breed of Faunus that stands above others. Namely a Lion Faunus within the Arc Family lineage, one whose genetic traits dominate the process of breeding and conception. Once their heat period starts a male Lion Faunus of said bloodline will go ‘primal’ and arouse the allure of any susceptible female they come in contact with for the intended purpose of mating. Pheromones air from their body arousing the marked target into a blindly euphoric state in which they become utterly submissive sexually to the Lion Faunus. Their endorphins go wild as aphrodisiac is laced into their body, once conception starts the primary breeder is put into a feral state where his physical attributes become enhanced. Limitless stamina, extremely high sperm count with greatly enhanced virility that ensures pregnancy one hundred percent. When the first drop of seed hits the woman’s vaginal muscles she goes into a state of ovulation ensuring that it happens while feeling mind-bending ecstasy erupt through her body. The process doesn’t stop there, however, as long as the male is active and still ‘hungry’ he will continue to lure in and dominate other females with the intent of procreation. This will continued until his frenzied state is over, and wouldn’t you know it….Jaune Arc just happens to be one of them undergoing the process right now.

*****

“Uuuggh, I can feel it starting. I can really feel it taking over my mind and body, it’s like being possessed by a perverted ghost or something.I never thought this would happen to me so soon, why didn’t it wait until I was in my twenties like Mom and Dad said it would?” Jaune Arc whimpered to himself as he knelt restrained within a holding cell somewhere in the world. 

His wrists were bound in handcuffs attached to chains, his legs and his torso were bound behind a steel restraint, he was breathing raggedly and wearing only his basic clothing of the usual Pumpkin Pete hoodie and simple blue jeans. His socks were the only things on his feet right now and his face appeared rather winded judging by how hard he was breathing. He looked down and saw his erection forming up from within his pants showing him that he was indeed entering the primal state of his Faunus Heat season. It was something he was warned about before, but assumed he had more time until it happened. His fluffy tufted ears twitched like crazy from within his golden mop of hair, his lion tail lashed about enthusiastically as he felt his thoughts fade away to be replaced with a thick fog of lust addling his mind.  

Jaune Arc sighed to himself, he dreaded being a Lion Faunus for one particular reason; he was one of the rarest breeds of Lion Faunus in the entire world. His kind happened to be masters of breeding and procreation, once their heat periods begin later in life they would be insatiable beasts looking for susceptable woman to mate with and breed leaving a slew of children in their wake. Normally it was supposed to happen in their mid-20s to early 30s, but Jaune drew the short straw and had it happen to him much earlier than he was anticipating. During his second semester at Beacon no less and with his friend circle consisting of many beautiful attractive girls that his instincts would no doubt make him hunt.

“I’m just glad Professor Ozpin prepared for this ahead of time, guess I’m not the only Lion Faunus of  my kind that entered Beacon Academy, still…..what did he mean when he mentioned something about a ‘Nursery’ to Miss Goodwitch earlier?” Jaune pondered to himself regretting his physiology and counting the number of minutes passing him by. He hoped it would be over soon since there was no one around for him to become stimulated by. Once his senses picked up a female scent he’d no doubt go crazy and air his aphrodisiac pheromones around the area pushing whoever was in into a sexual frenzy only for him.

This was the ultimate Alpha Male fantasy of the Lion Faunus breed in which he belonged; to claim and conqueror strong mates and father many children/cubs with various women. Although he was turned on by the idea Jaune had no desire to ruin anyone’s lives with preemptive motherhood, 

He didn’t regret that he’s made so many wonderful friends since coming here, although he did regret coming off like a dork when it came to courting Weiss. She had shot him down plenty of times fast enough, and though it diminished his spirit just a little bit he was happy to be best friends with Ruby. He couldn’t imagine making advances on her or her teammates anymore, but it didn’t help that Yang was a sexy, beautiful, big-breasted flirt that liked to tease him. The thought of her bust made his pants feel even tighter down below his waist. Jaune struggled to contain his urges till he thought of his other female friends, namely Nora and Pyrrha Nikos. He was glad they opted to keep him restrained somewhere on campus, but Ozpin told them they couldn’t go near him while he was like this. ANd Jaune understood why, it was because they were like all the other female huntresses at this school. Beautiful, curvaceous, sexy, strong, and confident. Alpha Lion Faunus like him found those traits to be prime breeding categories in which to select someone. 

“Okay, let’s try to think of something else now. No more thoughts about women, or else I might go feral and break from these chains, but that’s unlikely, right?” He said to himself chuckling sadly until his ears picked up something from a nearby distance. 

“Jaune! Are you here?” 

‘Shit! Pyrrha! No! Don't come any closer to me!’ He thought in panic trying to speak those thoughts out and warn her away, but his body didn’t want to let him. His enhanced Faunus physiology sensed a virile female coming closer to his location, this made Jaune panic even more because he knew what would come of it if she was in range.

Prying open a set of doors using her polarity Pyrrha Nikos came into the picture, Jaune’s eyes widened in mortified terror as the sun behind her lovely frame made her out to be a beautiful redheaded goddess. Her green eyes shimmered with joy upon seeing him and the girl wasted no time in rushing over to the object of her affection being restrained by chains inside of a cell.

“Jaune! There you are! Oh I’m so happy to see you’re alright. When Professor Ozpin told me you had been put in a cell I immediately rushed off to find you.” Pyrrha explained as she used her polarity to bend open the bars and the chains holding  him down.

Jaune screamed inside of his head at her yelling that her folly will screw her over, literally, but his voice died off in his throat as he felt the feral state of lust occupy his mind. Thus, his body relaxed the pheromones into the air within the range of the loving redhead.

‘Noooo! Pyrrha...I….I…..want….to breed with you.’ Jaune’s mind became altered putting him in his feral faunus mode once his instincts kicked in.

“What’s this feeling I’m having, Jaune? I feel lightheaded and...ooooh….sensitive down there!” Pyrrha moaned out bucking her thighs and reaching her hand down between her legs to cup her mound underneath her skirt. She was huffing hotly now and doubling over onto her knees while Jaune stood up from his place with hands undoing his pants.

Her cheeks ignited in a hard blush once she realized what he was doing, she wanted to protest his actions, but found that she couldn’t even voice those thoughts of restraint. If anything, she became even more aroused by the sight of Jaune unbuckling his pants.

“Jaune….?” Pyrrha huffed as she saw his jeans becoming undone revealing his Pumpkin Pete boxers, she snorted a laugh until ‘that’ came out of the opening. Her jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled with wanton lust as the pheromones filled her body up with desire. 

Jaune’s thirteen inch member stood proudly above her face like a glorious golden pillar ripe for worship, Pyrrha felt her lips quench with thirst and her loins light up with desire. She became hornier than she ever was before and found that her body felt more sensitive to everything around her. Her eyes noticed a strangely feral look on Jaune’s face, one that spoke of confidence and dominance as he stared at her a certain way. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like this all new confident Jaune wearing his large penis out in the open.

“Pyrrha….” He growled almost in an animalistic fashion and leaned down to cup her face into his surprisingly strong hands. In the back of Pyrrha’s mind she felt happiness run through her body now that Jaune was eying her like an object of desire. She dreamed of this moment, cherishes the warmth of his presence and felt the stirring sensation of arousal coursing through her body tell her she was ready to make love to him.

“Jaune….” She cooed absentmindedly until his face reached hers resulting in a fierce surprise kiss! Her eyes shot wide open in wonder the moment she felt them, Pyrrha then closed her eyes and started kissing him back resulting in an open-mouth exchange showing their tongues curling against each other.

“Hhmmhhh!~” She mewled in happiness feeling the lust built up in her body guide her sexual instincts. Jaune was as forceful as he was gentle when he started swirling his tongue inside of her mouth tasting the redheaded woman before him. Pyrrha was happy beyond belief right now and the pheromones flowing inside of her made her body shake with a frenzied lust. She started pulling on his shirt until her hands wend under it to feel up his chiseled body underneath. Jaune mewled back into her mouth as their tongues rolled over each other in languid embrace.

They suddenly  broke off from each other leaving a gooey trail of saliva bridging from Pyrrha’s lips to Jaune’s, the former had a dazed face on her mug. Jaune’s had a more hungry one on his.

“Pyrrha...I...I can’t control myself right now. I n-need to have you!” Jaune declared feeling his sense of rationality and primal Faunus lust go to war with each other. His hands reached her corset and pulled it open in a rough manner! The strings tore off and buttons flew everywhere as the tight-fitting piece of leather ripped open revealing Pyrrha’s supple D-cup sized breasts.

“Aah~! Jaune, you animal!~” She purred out excitedly feeling the mood kill any sense of restraint she might’ve had otherwise. Jaune salivated when looking at the sight of her large melon-sized breasts , he wanted pinch those delicious pink nipples of hers between his lips, but the urge to breed the woman was stronger than his  need of foreplay. 

Gently nudging Pyrrha onto her back his hands reached her sash and hip skirt next, Pyrrha simply lifted up her legs into the air quickly undoing her pauldrons and letting all of her clothing fall onto the floor. All that was left covering her legs were her tight-fitting dark stockings, she giggled in whimsical delight as she felt Jaune pull up her skirt and remove her sash. Her dark red underwear was shown to him next, with a tug of his fingers he ripped up that piece of clothing from her body exposing her dripping cunt to him in full glory.

Pyrrha  let out a shriek of surprise and grabbed the back of her legs prying them wide open and happily spreading herself in submission for love. Her heart was racing a mile a minute right now, she partly believed this to be a dream it actuality, and she knew she was going to enjoy it to the fullest whether it was or not.

‘Pyrrha…’ He growled in thought feeling his member throb and twitch readily as he looked into her pussy seeing her moist velvet cavern throb with excitement. Jaune felt the primal urge to breed occupy his mind entirely as he stood up on his knees and placed his thighs on top of her legs keeping them suspended in the air. It was an obvious Mating Press position he was ensnaring her in, and it was fitting that he was going to take her like this with the intent of procreation.

“Jaune…! Huff...huff….take me! I’m all yours, my darling! I love you more than anything in the world!” Pyrrha blurted out in happiness holding out her arms and inviting him to embrace. Jaune’s sense of restraint, what was left of it, went right out the window of the cell room he was in along with a scent of his pheromones.

He quickly pulled up his hoodie revealing his bare chest suddenly becoming more muscular than any body builder she’d ever seen. 

‘My word! I know he’s been training intensely for the past few weeks but I’d never guess he’d gotten…..so big!’ Pyrrha thought just now noticing how heavily muscled Jaune suddenly became. Once his heat period started his body undergoes a metamorphosis of a sort. He’d become extremely built in terms of muscle shape and he’d have limitless stamina to boot. Additionally he will produce massive amounts of semen set to the highest level of potency possible to ensure impregnation, once that sperm touched a woman’s insides a pregnancy was guaranteed regardless of contraceptives or safe days.

Jaune got on top of Pyrrha now, he slumped his body down onto her frame making her legs kick up in the air to the point they hovered over his shoulders. His member guided itself into her drooling quim spearing her opening and making her shudder sharply in sensation of the coming intrusion.

“Ahhh!~ Yess! Take my virginity, it’s all yours! Everything I am is yours, Jaune!” She cried out in happiness as she felt his monstrous length burrow wetly into her pussy spreading out her walls and making Pyrrha clench her arms tightly around his shoulders in reaction.

A  loud squelching sound resulted and Jaune’s balls soon smacked the cleft of her nether region as he buried himself inside of the redheaded goddess. Pyrrha kept her mouth agape in silent euphoria feeling his member spread out her inner walls after he took her virginity. Pyrrha squealed with delight and felt dizzy with euphoria as she felt him fill her up to capacity and press his cockhead into her cervix. She may not have had a hymen for him to deflower, what with being an esteemed athlete after all, but she rejoiced all the same now that Jaune took her innocence. She was his, he loved her, he wanted to be with her and possibly fill her up with his seed! She’d gladly take everything, even if it gets hre pregnant. She craved Arc that much!

“Oooaaaahhh!~” She squealed out in euphoria feeling her walls shudder as an orgasm ripped through her body. Her walls squelched and gushed vaginal fluids all over his beefy length as he let his animal side drive him into a frenzy. Jaune held her shoulders and began pumping himself up and down into Pyrrha’s upturned body. A loud plethora of skin-slapping sounds ensued and Jaune’s body was the cause of all of it, he bottomed out of Pyrrha’s pussy with utmost intensity right now. The girls legs dangled and swayed into the air as they hung spread apart in a Mating Press arrangement. 

She clung onto his back for dear life moaning in hot breaths as she felt his magnificently large appendage saw in and out of her tight cunt. Her walls throbbed and her insides squeezed down around him as she felt it knock on the entrance of her womb. These sensations drove Pyrrha crazy with euphoria causing her to constantly cry out in primal ecstasy as she was being bred.

“Aaah aaha aah aaah aahhnn!~ Ooohh yess, Jaune! Yess! Pound meee!~” She hollered out wearing a delirious smile on her face as her body jiggled to each intensified thrust. 

Jaune grunted and huffed in primal lust-filled heat as he fucked the redhead beauty like no tomorrow. His thick heavily bloated balls slapped against her ass spanking her while he rutted into her pussy like an animal. Each time it drove in he could feel her walls coiling around his throbbing length, the slick tightness of her vaginal cavity egged him on to continue breeding her even after he’d succumb to climax. Judging by how good it felt to fucking Pyrrha like this he’d say that time was coming soon.

“Uunh unh unuh unuh unuh unuaaahhhh!~” Jaune growled loudly like a beast after feeling her cum a second time on his length. Pyrrha whimpered in ecstasy as she felt the rush of orgasm rip through her body a second time in a row, her toes wiggled and her walls clenched tightly on Jaune’s thundering meat. The pleasure she was feeling was almost too intense to bear, but she loved it.

Trembling with ecstasy the copulation continued for some time more with Pyrrha howling out Jaune’s name as he bottomed out of her for another hour. She grunted and huffed in constant ecstasy relishing the feel of his member plunging into the entrance of her womb. She didn’t know that once his seed enters her body she’ll be destined for pregnancy, but right now her mind was too addled with lust and sexual stimulation to care. The only thing on her mind was passion and feeling Jaune mate with her like in her wildest fantasies.

“Ggrrghhh! I’m cumming, Pyrrha. I’m cumming!” Jaune announced in a feral growl and roared like a beastly lion before plunging his hips straight into Pyrrha’s pelvis one last time before feeling his orgasm erupt!

“Gyyyyaaaaahhhh! Ooohhh yesss! Haaaahhh!~” Pyrrha wailed out feeling utterly dominated and wracked with mindless bliss. Her body shuddered with an intense climax all it’s own as she felt Jaune’s mammoth member push all the way inside of her womb before setting off! His balls tightened and thick rivets of extremely potent seed surged from his length to pour into her unprotected depths. 

Pyrrha’s toes wiggled and her body thrashed about with intense climax, she was rippling with ecstasy as she felt her walls milk her lover's length for everything he had on him. Luckily for her Jaune had reserves that could go on for days, maybe weeks depending on his Heat period. 

Loud pumping noises ensued as bloat after bloat of enriched highly potent sperm entered her body! Her womb filled up with the substance making Pyrrha cum again in the middle of insemination, it felt just that good for her to want to do that again. She sputtered about and felt her stomach inflate with his seed as it pumped generous amounts inside. Jaune grunted with every rutting motion of his pelvis scraping hers. The redheaded champion intuitively felt legions of his little swarmers dominating one of her eggs and relentlessly penetrating the membrane in the process, one made significant contact beginning the process of fertilization with absolute certainty. 

Pyrrha was going to become a mother, a broodmother with Jaune as the Alpha Faunus Male father of her children.

“Oooohh! Aaahh…..!~ Uuaaahhh…...I Love you, darling.~” Pyrrha cooed feeling completely submissive to him as he pumped a few more times into her throbbing pussy before settling down. 

Once the high wore off a small semblance of his rationality came back, Jaune realized what he had done now and felt there was no going back. Pyrrha was going to have his child, not feeling the dread or despair bother him he quickly picked her up with her clothes and carried her out of the cell. The stench of his pheromones followed with some of it getting whiffed by a certain Black Cat Faunus nearby.

“Pyrrha….we’re going to our dorm room now, because I’m…..feeling the need for round two.” Jaune purred into her face seeing her smile peacefully at him and nod eagerly.

*****

Meanwhile, outside of the cell just a few yards away from the dorm building Blake Belladonna noticed something was up. Walking next to her was Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, both of whom were wondering why she suddenly stopped.

*Sniff sniff*

Blake whiffed the eye and as soon as she did Jaune’s pheromones entered her body making her feeling weak in the knees.

“Oohhh! What….what...is this? Mmnnhh!” Blake whimpered out loudly causing the teammates some concern.

“Blake? What’s the matter?” Yang asked in concern as she bent down to pick her up off her knees, Weiss did the same with the other side of her and both girl noticed her bow twitching madly as a depraved smile crossed her face.

“I….must have  it! Nnggghh! The scent is driving me crazy, I need to find out whose pheromones those were. I’m coming!” Blake howled out completely surprising both girls as she broke off from their arms and made a mad dash into the dorm building behind them.

Yang and Weiss looked positively stumped as they stood there with confused faces wondering what they should do next.

“I’ll…..I’ll follow her and see what this is  about. Maybe it’s something fish-related knowing her.” Yang guessed and Weiss nodded before she  left after her friend.

“And I’ll just call Goodwitch to come and check this out, right behind you, Yang.” Weiss said to the blonde as she hurried after teammate into the building.

The girls rushed into the dormitory building and when they did they saw Blake skidding to a halt in front of Team JNPR’s door. Yang and Weiss had caught up with her and noticed a very feral look on her face as she prepared to kick the door open.

“Blake! Don't-” Yang called out to her but all three of   them were halted b the loud moans coming from the other side of it.

“Hhhhhhh! Oooh yesss! Jaune! Yes! Aaaaaahhh!~”

Weiss and Yang both blushed redder than Ruby’s hood with Blake halted in mid-action of  kicking the door down. Her ears perked up again and the scent filled her nostrils once more driving her crazy with frenzied lust. She tensed up and resumed her action by kicking the door to JNPR’s door open much to the shocked faces of Yang and Weiss.

‘Is she insane!?’  Weiss wondered until she picked up the scroll hearing Goodwitch calling her back. “Yes, Miss Goodwitch, we need you come over to our dorm room quickly to see…..something weird.”

Weiss trailed off as all three pairs of eyes saw the mesmerizing sight of Pyrrha Nikos on her hands and knees completely naked with a heavily muscular Jaune behind her plowing his hips into her doggystyle.

Yang felt the color drain from her face while Blake simply  rushed into the dorm room just in time to see him slamming himself into Pyrrha’s body from behind with a groan.

“Mmnnggh!~” Jaune growled loudly within his throat as he felt the surge of semen rush out of his cock once again to fill up Pyrrha’s already full insides. 

“Uuaaahhhh! Yesss! Yesss!~ Oooohh yess, Jaune!” Pyrrha hollered as he pressed her head down into the bed surface keeping her rear turned up, his waist smacked into her skin several more times depositing another generous deluge of seed into her depths. Pyrrha writhed and undulated along the bed writhing in ecstasy as she came once again, the cum pumping inside of her pooled together until a collective amount piled on creating a stomach bulge.

‘Oh god, I can even hear it! Just what is this?! And why….am I feeling drawn into it?’ Yang wondered as she and Weiss enter the room just in time to see Jaune, in a surprisingly masculine buff body, pull out of Pyrrha. A splash of semen gushed out of her opening and oozed out like a slow syrupy river while she stayed unconscious wearing a goofy face.

Blake purred and felt her cat ears twitch like crazy underneath her bow as she saw her, she turned to Jaune and saw him eyeing them next with an equally feral grin on his face. Yang and Weiss stiffened up when seeing his large cock hang like a pole after pulling out of Pyrrha, they soon felt the pheromones slowly enter their bodies making them susceptible the same way Pyrrha was, but Blake struck fist and tackled him into the wall behind!

“Blake?...Y-you should know that I’m-” Jaune tried to warn her before his instincts kicked back in, but Blake cut him off with a very distressed hungry look on her face.

“It’s my turn, Jaune! I need it! Your pheromones have been driving me crazy since I whiffed them outside, I have even entered my heat period now thanks to that and need you inside me! Please, mate with me already!” She wailed out desperately with a flustered face as she gripped Jaune’s neck into her hands.

Hearing that snapped Jaune's focus back into thoughts of mating, his animal side took over like it did with Pyrrha. He saw that Blake was breathing heavily with wanton lust and saw him smirk back before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

“Mmhhhh.~” Blake moaned loudly with soothing bliss as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck. The boy couldn’t think properly anymore at this point, his body was moving on pure mating instinct now. Since Blake offered herself to him, being a fellow Faunus must’ve meant she was  far more receptive to his pheromones, he felt the indulgence of taking enter his mind. 

Even with Yang and Weiss watching in stunned and confused stupor.

“Hmmmm!~ Haaahh…..more!” Blake hummed in a wet gasp after breaking off from his lips. Jaune grabbed a handful of her outfit tearing open her shirt revealing her ample C-cup breasts! 

Yang and Weiss both became flustered at seeing what was going on, Weiss thinking on her feet quickly closed the door behind them so that they could watch in peace without anyone else getting involved. When she turned back she saw the most peculiar sight of Blake stripping out of her clothing entirely and positioning herself against the wall wiggling her wide ample booty at a feral Jaune.

“Holy cow, just….just look at his thing, Weiss! I mean...unnggh...I mean it’s just so….mnngghh what’s going on with me? I feel like I’m getting off on this too much!” Yang crumbled to her knees now rubbing cupping her breasts into her hands while Jaune stood up and got  behind Blake’s body. Weiss looked admirably at his muscular form and felt the pheromones flow into her body making her hornier than she’s ever been while looking at it. She, like Yang, fell to their knees feeling the aphrodisiac-laced pheromones wrack their bodies with growing sexual desire.

“Uunnggh! Yang….I’m feeling something alright! Mmnnggh! Why is everything so sensitive right now?” Weiss asked in a whimpering voice until both of them were interrupted by the sound of Blake mewling out like a cat in heat.

“Nyaaaaahh!~ Ooohh Jaune!~” Blake cried out in ecstasy making both of them turn their heads to see Jaune pushing his gargantuan dick into her slimy folds. A loud wet squelching sound erupted as they saw Blake’s tight-looking pussy spread itself apart to wrap around his meat.

“Mmnnhh!~” Jaune groaned primitively and pushed himself all the way inside making Blake shudder intensively with mind-bending pleasure. Each of her weak spots were getting ticked off by the intrusion of his penis. He walls opened up welcoming him inside of her cervix as everything else squeezed down on him. 

Blake’s eyes started rolling up into her sockets while her lips opened up a wide oval silently moaning in blinding pleasure. She was breathing hotly now and wiggling her hips into his waist as she felt his member stirring up her insides sensationally. Jaune let out a hearty groan and settled his hands around her waist keeping her hilt-deep as he began pumping himself into her quim. Soft smacks of skin started resounding making Blake’s body bounce back and forth repeatedly as she humped the surface of the wall. Her breasts jiggled and bounced against the surface as her hair tousled about with every movement of Jaune’s heavy thrusts. 

“Aaahh ahhh….aaahh…..aaaahhhh! Jaaauune!~” Blake hollered out in bliss feeling utmost nirvana from the sensation of his member pushing into her cervix. He started going faster and faster letting his  primal lust carry him as he rutted into Blake’s pussy like an animal ready to breed, ironic that he was literally just that. 

The sounds of coitus grew louder and Weiss,along with Yang, grew  hornier as they shed their clothing becoming as naked as Blake and Pyrrha. The skin-slapping noises were heavy and Blake’s started moaning even louder as she felt her cunt get thoroughly fucked by Jaune’s beastly dick.

“NNngghh! Uunmp ummp ump ump ummphh! Oohhh yeah!~” Jaune grunted out relishing the feeling of her walls coiling tightly around his length. Blake’s buttocks squished and bounced ravenously against his waist making loud slapping noises as he gradually intensified his pace. He was bottoming out of her with heavy lust savoring the feeling of her pussy wrapping tightly around him.

Blake bounced back and forth between his body and the wall moaning incoherently as she experienced mind-bending Nirvana. Jaune was in charge now, she was hers, her mate. Her Prime Alpha Male, such relationships existed between Faunus of varying types, if one was dominant then the other would be submissive like it was in the animal kingdom. Blake may have been a Faunus herself, but she never compared herself to animals until now. She was gladly becoming Jaune’s bitch as her mating season just started, with him being selected as her breeder.

She started rocking her body against his waist more and more slapping her cheeks rapidly against his skin. He kept a firm grip on her hips pulling her onto him over and over again making her walls throb with stimulation. She ground her hips tightly against his waist feeling her walls throb as he pounded her pussy nicely with gingerly strokes, his large thick balls slapped into her thighs steadily hitting them faster as Jaune was now savagely pummeling Blake’s cunt.

The loud squelching noises became louder and louder with Blake’s howls of ecstasy matching them, soon the whole room stank with sex and sexual moaning. Weiss and Yang were both masturbating themselves to the sight as they knelt naked on the floor like animals ready for breeding. Weiss doubled over with both hands between her legs, she had her fingers constantly driving into her quim to the noise of Blake being bred. Yang was much the same except she sat back on her ass with one hand in the  middle of her legs. She had only her ring and middle fingers from her right plunging voraciously into her quim. She sucked on the other pair of fingers from her left after having withdrew it from her pussy. Apparently she having those go in tandem tasting her own juices while watching Blake get fucked.

“Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aah ah ah ah aah!~” Blake hollered out with eyes closed and cheeks flushing red. Her body rocked and swayed to the sensation of her Alpha Mate bottoming out of her. This continued on for several more minutes with Jaune picking up the pace as she approached her fifth orgasm. She was huffing hard now, panting like she was running for her life. Blake’s body glistened with sweat and reeked of Jaune’s stench as he mated with her.

She soon pulled herself back allowing her naked backside to press into his allowing him to reach down and grab her legs. Blake let out a breathy squeal of excitement as she was lift up off the ground with legs spread wide. Weiss and Yang got a clear view of his member sawing in and out of her cunt with relentless pacing. His balls dangled and bounced in front of them mesmerizing the girls even further while he continued fucking Blake raw. Jaune grunted coarsely and turned his head to the side engaging Blake in an open-mouthed tongue sucking lip-lock.

“Mmhmm! Hhmmmm!~” Blake whimpered in excitement as she tasted him on her lips, his cock steadily pumped into her even faster making her bounce more wildly on it with legs dangling about. Blake reached her arms behind herself wrapping them around his neck and moaning into his mouth as he voraciously shoved his dick into her deepest parts. 

The aphrodisiac-laced pheromones within all of their bodies excited them even more as the intimacy in the room continued. Pyrrha was still unconscious with her ass hanging up in the air, Blake was panting hotly as her tongue was getting sucked into Jaune’s hungry mouth and his cock plowing into her hungry snatch. Yang and Weiss watched with mesmerized faces enjoying the sight of Blake getting bred like the horny animal she is. Her body bounced on top of Jaune’s thundering length several more times before she felt her seventh climax hit her like a brick wall making her cum and loudly wail in ecstasy!

“Aaaaagghhhh!~” She screeched out and tossed back her head while her body shuddered heavily in an orgasmic rush. Her walls squeezed sporadically down on Jaune’s meat coaxing him into cumming at the same time as her, he bucked his pelvis upward into her body showing the other two girls the sight of his balls bloating with release. 

Blake felt her mind leave her body the moment her walls felt the thick flood of potent seed splash into her uterus. Her eyes went wide open and her body shivered with ecstasy as she felt the thick pump of sperm enter her body! She bit down on her lower lip with eyes rolling back into her eye sockets, Jaune growled like an animal and held her hips close to his waist while his member pumped viscous amounts of sperm straight into her uterus. 

“Nnyaaaahhh!~ Haaaahhh!~ Jaune….I...you....you’re going to make me a mommy I can feel it!” She hollered out  deliriously knowing that two Faunus during mating season resulted in instant fertilization. She felt his little swimmers racing to one of her unprotected eggs, Blake’s face screwed up into a smile as she felt ‘it’ happen right then and there. Her legs bucked inwardly succumbing to another orgasm as she felt herself becoming impregnated with Jaune Arc’s seed. 

“Oohhh….nyyaahhh….!~” She breathed out with a wide delirious smile and slumped down against the wall passing out due to the intensity of the raucous breeding she just endured. 

“Mnnggh, more….I need more….” Jaune growled with his pupils dilated into slits. He slowly pulled out of Blake’s gaping snatch revealing a thick reservoir of sperm pooled inside of it. Like syrup it dripped out of her as she slumped onto her face resting on the bed with her ass turned up breathing rapidly.

Jaune stood up and turned to the two other girls in the room, Weiss and Yang, and smiled as he senses their bodies ripening up for copulation. He could feel them becoming greatly aroused just by being in his presence,  he knew his pheromones made them both hornier than ever because of it’s range. Seeing Weiss and Yang there on their knees half-naked with breasts and body parts showing made Jaune smile as he loomed over them.

“Come here, both of you, starting with you….Yang. I always thought you were a looker, those hips and those…..breasts. I..gggrh….need you.” Jaune cooed feeling his primal lust completely take over him.

“S-sure, show me what you got, big boy.~” Yang purred feeling the pheromones inside her system drive her more wild by the second. She was teeming with lust right and her mind solely focused on spreading herself in submission for Jaune, regardless of whether or not she’ll come out pregnant in this. Part of her suspected she would and had no problem whatsoever letting it happen. She got up to her feet and began removing the rest of her clothing while Weiss eyed Jaune’s long lubricated member with fascination. 

Pulling off her little brown jacket, to her top, to everything else below Yang stripped her body free of her cumbersome outfit revealing her naked body to him. Soon she was wearing nothing but her birthday suit revealing a voluptuous curvy figure that was well developed for a teenager. She was as big as Pyrrha with her DD cup sized breasts, if only slightly, and her nipples were of the puffy variety making Jauner quench with hunger and a desire to feed on them. Her hips were nicely wide with a slim narrow waist accentuating her bombshell figure nicely, whereas Yang was a babe Pyrrha was a goddess. Both beautiful women had different types, but ultimately perfect in proportions and sexual appeal. That included Weiss, whom Jaune turned to next seeing her standing up to her feet pulling off her clothing as well. She was petite, cute, and graceful, Jaune watched with glee as her nude slender frame came into picture. From her bare exposed legs to her deliciously petite waist and hips, her breasts were perhaps growing into Cs at the moment, but she was still a dainty angel he grew really hard for. Weiss was nicely balanced and athletic with her elegant small figure, almost like a literal angel in his opinion. that was still growing her features in. The more primal part of Jaune’s brain raged with lust at the two of them, none trace thoughts of hesitation or rationality was left in his mind. He just had the dominating urge to breed the two girls in front of him like he did with Blake and Pyrrha. 

Wasting no more time he reached for Yang and pulled her by the wrists making her giggle flirtatiously in excitement, Jaune pulled her close to his body and leaned down to latch his lips onto her mouth engaging her in a fierce tongue-swathing lip-lock.

“Hhmmhhh!~” Yang purred happily and closed her eyes melting into the embrace. She reached up around his head rubbing her hands through his hair as she tasted his domineering tongue spiraling inside of her throat. Weiss watched with growing arousal as they openly swapped tongues in languid erotic motion. 

“Mmnngh! Oooh why can’t that be me? Uunngh!~” Weiss said to herself reaching down her body with a pair of hands to begin masturbating to the scene. The pheromones of profound lust kept her mind addled with it as she watched Jaune and Yang make out passionately for a few more minutes. 

After tonguing her mouth for several minutes Jaune removed himself from Yang’s face leaving it dazed and blushing heavily with happiness displayed on it. He then threw her onto the bed behind him, likely his own, and got on top of the blonde woman herself. Yang giggled seductively as she felt her legs being pulled apart spreading wide open exposing her moist pussy to his hungry eyes. Jaune licked his lips perversely when he saw her moist labia below a small fuzz patch of dark golden hair. Yang did him a solid and reached down to spread open her lips showing him her insides as he hovered his fully erect member above her vaginal opening. 

‘Breed! Breed! Breed! Oh I can’t wait till those breasts start producing milk!’ Jaune’s mind raced with lust-bound thoughts as he grabbed his member and lined it up with her pussy preparing to take her in Mating Press position.

Yang’s heart raced with excitement as she saw his tall muscular form roll onto her body, her legs bent back hovering above her shoulders and wide apart as she felt the sinking feeling of his member intrude on her depths. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes hissing as she felt her labia get spread apart welcoming the engorged cockhead of Jaune’s meat pushing inside of her. Her breathing escalated and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close as her vaginal muscles stretched out to welcome Jaune’s throbbing manhood. With a loud squelching sound and a coarse grunt and moan from the man himself Jaune embedded half his length into Yang’s tight juicy pussy.

“Aaaahhhh!~ Ooohh yyeaahhh!~” She cried out as she felt what should be her hymen go away with the sudden forceful intrusion of Jaune’s meat plowing all the way into her body! Yang’s legs dangled in the air with toes curling up, she tossed back her head and came once she felt the entirety of Jaune’s penis plow through her insides , past her cervix, and into the walls of her womb. This made her climax callowing her body to shudder with unbridled ecstasy!

“Mmnnngghh! Aaahh! Ooohh, Jauney-boy, start fucking me like you mean it!” She breathed out in a delirious fashion making him smile evilly as he drew back his hips and slammed them back inside her waist beginning his tantric fucking of the beautiful blonde girl.

“Mnngh! Ooh Yang.~ Unf unf unf unf unf ggrraaaghh!~” Jaune growled and grunted as he began slamming his pelvis into her upturned body with glee. His waist would hit her bottom smacking his large bloated balls into her buttocks while his legs kept hers up high into the air dangling. 

“Aaahh aaahh aaahh aaahhaan! Oooohhh Jaune!~” Yang cried out as he passionately fucked her with powerful rutting motions of his hips. In and out his large dick blurred wetly into her quim spreading out her walls and penetrating deep inside of her body making her writhe in ecstasy. 

The beed started shaking and Jaune’s powerful form started bottoming out of her even faster, to the point where his balls began spanking Yang’s ass with hard fast slaps of skin. She grunted and huffed in sexual bliss even more and held onto his broad shoulders tightly. Weiss watched as her legs dangled back and forth in the air with Yang tossing back her head and crying out in ecstasy once again, the Heiress saw the amazing sight of the party girls folds gushing all over Jaune’s thick arm-length meat. She came hard around it squeezing that thing tightly between the folds of her vaginal muscles. Weiss bit down on her bottom lip mewling to herself as she fingered her insides more feverishly, she saw Jaune resume his paced fucking without slowing down for Yang’s recovery. The blonde girl wailed loudly in ecstasy as he began pounding into her again, he held nothing  back and grunted like an animal as his cock feverishly drilled into Yang’s tightening snatch! 

“Aaah aah ah aah ah aha aah aahh!~ Jaune….! You’re an animal!~” She cried out deliriously as she felt his thick bloated balls slapping rapidly against her upturned ass. Her cheeks became red with every strike and  jiggled with every hard push of his meat into her pussy. Jaune savored the warm tightness of her cunt coiling around him as he felt his balls churning with an oncoming expulsion. Yang’s body started writhing and shaking with yet another impending climax, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him down onto her waiting lips so they could engage in another round of open-mouth tongue sucking. She moaned loudly into Jaune’s face feeling his tongue swirl dominantly over her own making her willfully submissive to him. 

He groaned and huffed like a beast hunting its prey, Jaune smashed his pelvis feverishly into Yang’s body with hard tremor-inducing thrusts. This continued on for at least another twenty five minutes with Yang screaming her head off in ecstasy whenever her lips weren’t glued to Jaune’s. Weiss had doubled over on the floor keeping her right hand fingers dipping into her wetness determined to bring her off as she waited her turn. Hearing Yang’s moans were torture for her since she wanted the D’Arc as badly if not more so now. Panting with sweat glistening on her face Weiss jabbed her middle finger deep into her quim one last time before succumbing to climax. At the same time Yang’s body undulated wildly in sexual relief feeling her orgasm hit her like a tsunami as she came hard with Jaune cumming with her.

He plowed hard into the girl’s rump one final time before tossing back his head and roaring. His tail wagged about wildly as his balls bloated with discharge, Yang bit down on her bottom lip mewling loudly behind her sealed mouth in euphoria. Her vaginal muscles clenched down furiously on Jaune’s meat gushing and squeezing him in a desperate bid to get milk, luckily for her that came in spades. Jaune’s nutsack bloated like a balloon, his member was wedged deep inside of her womb ready to seed. A gushing torrent of sperm flowed into Yang’s pussy immediately making her writhe in ecstasy as he filled her up, she moaned and cried out in blissful nirvana feeling Jaune’s sperm flow into her with ease and seek out a vulnerable egg. 

“Uunngghh! Aaagghhh!~” He roared out as he smashed his pelvis into her waist with ball sack throbbing. Thick splashes of cum pumped voraciously into her body over and over again until she felt her womb fill up to capacity.

“Yess! Uaagghhh!” Yang cried out shaking with a thunderous climax as he felt his little swimmers seek out one of her eggs beginning fertilization. ‘I’m….I’m going to become a mother!~’

She realized this with a smile on her face as her body throbbed and writhed all over the bed surface wracking with nonstop orgasm. Weiss looked up to see the sight of his balls throbbing as they pumped nearly a gallon load of sperm into the blonde party girl. He ground into her some more wiggling his hips to make sure each blob of sperm made it inside of her cementing her destiny as a broodmother of his children.

Once he was done he pulled out of Yang’s body letting her legs fall to the sides helplessly like she were a ragdoll. Cum oozed out of her gaping snatch like a top-less syrup bottle, and to Weiss’s surprise she saw that Jaune was still harder than a rock. His member was still erect and he got up from his bed to walk over to her.

She felt her breath beginning to air out of her lungs excitedly for she knew her turn was next now, hastily undoing her ponytail and letting her hair fall free Weiss prettied herself for Jaune. Something she never thought she’d do until today.

“Come here, Snow Angel. I’m not done with my Heat Cycle yet.~” Jaune purred and leaned down to pick her up bridal style making her blush madly.

“J-Jaune….” She cooed relishing the feel of his firm muscles and loving his sexually appealing confidence. He had her wrapped around his finger right now, Jaune leaned down into her face to pull her lips into a fierce open-mouthed kiss, one that Weiss returned with great fervor. She closed her eyes and mewled  happily into the lip-lock as she ran her hands through his hair like Yang and done. Their tongues meshed wetly in languid splendor with Jaune dominating the dainty princess with ease, this excited her even more now as he carried her over to Pyrrha’s bed. 

Gently nudging the redhead aside Jaune placed Weiss down onto all fours, she knew what position this was and smirked coyly at him from over her shoulder. She wiggled her cute exposed rump to him enticing the man to put his cock in her already.

“Come and get it, Arc.~ I know this has to be a dream come true for you. It certainly is for me.~” Weiss purred excitingly Jaune’s nerves as he got on both knees and guided his surprisingly erect length over to her exposed tight-looking cunt. Weiss bit down on her lip in excitement and braced herself to feel the immense length going inside of her body. 

Once the head of his member touched her moist lips she shuddered openly in a sigh of elation, then she clenched them again once she felt it push into her opening spreading her out.

“Aaaaa…..!” She whimpered in slight pain for she felt her folds spreading wide open to wrap tightly around his length. Jaune grinned feeling his animal instincts take hold making him push in inch after inch filling her up steadily while seeing shake to the sensation. ‘He’s so...big! Aaggghh! It’s like it’s splitting me apart!’

“Unnggh, there there, Snow Angel. It feels intense at first, but don't worry you’ll learn to love it.” Jaune whispered to her bending himself downward to breathe seductively into her ear. He saw Weiss shudder pleasantly and turn her head to meet his in a sweet embrace. Their lips met together in a gentle passionate exchange, Jaune closed his eyes and tasted Weiss at long last, feeling her tongue eagerly dabble against his sensually as they exchange  breathes.

He pushed more of his length into her tight slippery quim making her mewl inside of his lips, she felt like cumming already as her walls spread out to welcome the thick intruder into her.

“Hmmhhh!~” Weiss purred as they languidly swapped spit in a passionate embrace. Weiss suckled on his lips eagerly letting the pheromones make half the decision and the other half being of her own accord. She could say she was rather superficial when it come to preferences, and seeing Jaune’s beefy body along with feeling the amazing sensation of his member made her choose him and only him the same way Pyrrha did. She loves him.

“Mmmh mmh mmh mh mhh mhhh!” She grunted between their lips as their bodies started heaving together on coital activity. Jaune’s pelvis drew back then meshed with her ass making her cheeks jiggle while he fucked her. Weiss as purring loudly inside of his throat feeling the mind-breaking sensations of his entire dick stir up her insides. He started accelerating his pace making her bob back and forth along the bed surface completely forgetting that she called Goodwitch to come earlier. 

*****

Hurrying along the pathway to the student dorm room Glynda Goodwitch made her way to the location Weiss Schnee called her to. She was delayed drastically earlier when Port accidentally released a live Beringel on campus to  better ‘train’ the students. Rubbing her temple in stress Glynda wondered what other headache awaited her today. 

‘Peter….! You’re going to owe me big for making me deal with that thing you unleashed as part of your inane training method. In any case, now it’s this problem; Jaune Arc has broken from his cage and is likely searching for women to inseminate. I was so distracted with Port’s mess earlier. I hope I’m not too late.’ Glynda said to herself as she arrived outside of Team RWBY’s dorm room noticing that the Team JNPR dorm’s door looked slightly damaged. 

Taking a deep breath she flashed her ID card allowing her entry and looked to see the petrifying sight before her emerald jade eyes.

Blake Belladonna slumped against the wall with her ass high in the air oozing what was obviously man-cream from her gaping womanhood. Just a little up ahead was Yang Xiao Long laying on her back with legs spread wide open, her snatch mirrored Blake’s completely with sperm spilling out of it. Glynda covered her mouth and scanned her eyes to the right of the room seeing Pyrrha Nikos in bed naked with cum painted all over her body and inside of it. She saw the same seeping trail of seed oozing from her quim. Hearing panting noises she looked to see the fourth victim of Jaune’s bestial Heat Season moaning loudly in coarse ragged breaths.

“Haah aaah aah aaah aaahhhh!~ Oooh Arc!~” Weiss Schnee hollered out as her body rocked back and forth to the thrusts of Jaune’s hips slamming into her from behind. She was on her hands and knees with hair down and sweat glistening along her perfect light-skin, her buttocks repeatedly smashed into his waist with the ever constant penetrations of his massive length pushing into her tight pussy. 

Glynda dropped her riding crop when she came within range of the pheromones Jaune was airing, seeing Weiss Schnee rock back and forth along the bed moaning with exhilaration made her forget that one simple thing about his Heat Season. She had already fallen victim to it.

‘What….what is this? Why am I feeling s-so sensitive….? Unnngh!” Glynda groaned out loudly before falling to her knees touching herself. Her hands were on her own breasts massaging them in circles while Weiss continued slamming herself back and forth on his appendage. 

“Aaah aahh aannn! Ravage me more, Jaune! Fuck me!~” Weiss screeched out wearing a delirious smile on her lovely face. Her hair was sexily strewn about around her shoulders and splayed across her forehead as she felt Jaune’s meat pummel the walls of her womb in coital ecstasy. 

Jaune himself multi-tasked between fucking Weiss ravenously and eying Glynda with growing hunger, he watched as the esteemed educator ripped open her shirt exposing her luscious E cup sized breasts before him. Her lacy violet brasserie was immediately undone with a flick of her wrist causing her  nipples to be exposed in full glory. Jaune salivated at the sight of them and coincidentally felt Weiss’s tight snatch beginning to convulse in yet another intense orgasm wrought by ecstasy.

“Uunngh! Uunnghh aaaahhhh!~” Weiss cried out in euphoria and tossed her head back as her body started shivering with climax. Her lithe petite frame shook with intensity as her walls violently convulsed on his meat, Jaune clenched his teeth and felt the amazing suction of her cunt milk his member for everything it was worth leading to his own inevitable ejaculation. 

He grunted and slammed his pelvis into her ample heart-shaped buttocks several more times before cumming, drawing his length back he slammed it right into her Weiss’s tight snatch for the final thrust creating a protrusion of his member showing through her stomach. She screeched out in ecstasy as she felt the thick bulges of semen surge through his length to pour out into young fertile babymaker! Weiss shuddered in ecstasy yet again and ground her ass against Jaune’s waist savoring the feeling of his throbbing member pumping her full of baby batter. She had a purely delirious smile on her face as she felt him come again and again inside her womb, thoughts on his little swimmers racing to one of her eggs played out in her mind making her tremble with delight. 

‘I’m going to be a mommy. I’m going to be a mommy with a Faunus stud no less! Ooohh I can’t wait to show my Dad this and see how angry it makes him. Arc was always the one for me and this was the wake up call I needed to see it.’ Weiss thought to herself feeling her eggs become fertilized already. She felt Jaune lean over her backside spooning her as he brought his face closer to hers with the obvious intent of sucking her lips again. She opened them up happily and felt his tongue burrow into her mouth shortly before she closed them around it.

Weiss closed her eyes and mewled blissfully in contentment as she and Arc swapped spit with tongues meshing together in languid embrace. She hummed and slobbered all over his mouth tasting him as he swirled his tongue around her own in a bout of dominance once more. Weiss’s form started bouncing back and forth more frantically as their pace intensified, jaune was now passionately fucking her like a dog in heat making her salivate and drool while wearing a delirious sexed out face. 

“Oooohaahh! Yess! Unngh fuck me some more, Jaune! Aaaahhh!~” She came again causing her muscles to wring his member dry as he pumped another thick discharge of sperm into her already full womb! Glynda watched with a mixed expression on her face, on one hand she was turned on by the showing and on the other she was mortified that Jaune was in his beast state mating with the students. 

She saw Weiss’s goofy face smiling happily with mouth gaping wide in euphoria, her eyes rolled up into her sockets while her tongue rolled out of her jaw. Her smaller form bounced and swayed constantly in nonstop coital bliss with Jaune pumping more and more seed into her depths ensuring her pregnancy. She clenched her fists down on the blanket riding out the rest of her climax as Jaune filled her up, Glynda was breathing faster as she worked her hands all over her large pendulous breasts, her fingers squeezed her nipples in between each other as she watched the breeding take place. SHe knew there was no doubt that Weiss was now pregnant with Jaune’s seed, Ozpin had told her of the effects his breed’s Heat Cycle entail. It meant no woman was safe from his charms and the effects of the aphrodisiac pheromones he aired.

Grunting a few more times he pulled out of Weiss’s now prostrated body. She laid like Blake with her head against the bed surface wearing a goofy starstruck smile while her ass stayed up in the air oozing globs of sperm from her gaping cunt. Jaune huffed like a bull and wagged his lion tail around as he approached Glynda Goodwitch.

“Your turn, ma’am.” He huffed and Glynda couldn’t resist standing up with hands tugging on all of her clothing. Jaune was impatient right now and reached for her pulling her into his strong arms and inhaling her lips using his.

“Mmhhhhh!” Glynda moaned back as she felt the breathe get sucked out of her throat, Jaune’s lips suckled on her mouth gingerly making out with her in unabated passion. She closed her eyes and swallowed the tongue that had been pushing into her mouth tasting it, those appendages swirled together with Jaune’s exerting dominance over the mewling teacher. It had been sometime since she was in this kind of situation, now she relished the feeling Jaune had over her body. 

Glynda Goodwitch was a woman with great needs left unfulfilled by her stressful busy life, since the pheromones put her into a lustful state her mind decided on relinquishing any willpower she had left surrendering to the seduction. She wrapped her arms around Jaune’s backside pulling themselves together in a heated embrace.

Jaune’s hands reached down her body tearing apart her clothing and stripping her naked. Her skirt and corset had been torn to shreds along with her lacy violet lingerie, the woman was in peak perfection as she remained in only a garter belt with a pair of silky dark stockings covering her long legs. Jaune reigned his head back to look at Glynda’s body, she was in peak perfection alright, similar to Pyrrha’s figure actually. Slim waist, wide hips, and generous breast that had been so wrongfully covered up by that corset. Her skin was nicely conditioned, lightly toned like Weiss with a healthy hue coating it, she was perfection. Jaune didn’t care what her age was, she would bear his children like the rest. The primal part of his mind said so.

Glynda wore a flushed face when smiling seductively at him, she reached for  the op of her bun undoing it and letting her hair fall free making her look like another goddess. Jaune licked hips lips and grabbed his rigid member he lifted the woman up into his arms. Her feet left the ground leading to her legs wrapping around his sides readily while she gripped his shoulders. She looked  into his eyes breathing heavily with excitement as he guided his member into her dripping pair of vaginal folds.

With a slump and a loud squelching noise Jaune pushed his member inside of her body filling up her pussy completely and making her shake with overstimulation.

“Uuuaaahhh! Aaahh…..! Oohhhh yesss!~” She cried out with eyes shut and head hanging back panting in loud breaths. Her chest started heaving in front of him tempting him to lean his head down and sucked one of her large tits into his mouth. 

Jaune actually did so, he craned downward taking Glynda’s right nipple into his lips sucking on it gingerly like a baby while he penetrated her depths. Her walls spread open swallowing up his large penis as it bypassed her cervix and pierced into her womb like it did the other girls. Glynda hollered loudly as she felt go all the way inside. Her walls tingled with sensation as they tried to squeeze around Jaune’s massive length.

‘Uungghh! I can feel it throbbing inside of me! This boy’s appendage is as big as a horse! Mnngghh!’ Glynda thought with face red and mouth huffing constantly. Her pussy squelched tightly on Jaune’s member as he settled his pelvis against her waist, her legs instantly came up to lock around his backside pulling him in even deeper if that were possible. 

The woman was in a flux of sensations, she felt a bit of pain at having her insides stretched out so badly, but on the other hand she felt amazing euphoria all around. Jaune’s length touched  nearly every G spot she had inside her pussy making her mind melt into sexually charged mush as he held his hands around her butocks. His fingers squeezed the cheeks of her ass making her mewl even more as he lifted his head from her chest.

They both stared into each other’s eyes with prima lust radiating from his and submissiveness from  hers. Glynda felt weak, she felt helpless in his arms, in the arms of a big strong breeder about to impregnate her like he did four of her students.

“Huff..huff….kiss me!” Glynda begged feeling the lust burn through her system making her forget her reasons for coming here.

“Yes, Professor Goodwitch.” Jaune purred in a husky lust-filled tone as he leaned down to swallow up her lips once again in a fierce tongue-swathing lip-lock. Glynda closed her eyes happily and ran one of her hands along his head pulling him closer . Their tongues meshed languidly into each other with Jaune’s once again dominating her like the Alpha Male he was.

His pelvis ground against her waist stirring up her insides gingerly for a moment until he started drawing himself back a few inches to start slamming into her. Glynda’s butt cheeks smacked against his waist titillating her body, Jaune was  just getting started. He began rowing his pelvis back and forth into her at a gingerly pace making her frame writhe along his bulky one, he held her close making her moan inside his mouth as they started fucking right there.

Jaune held her up keeping her lifted in his arms with legs wrapped tightly around his waist, smacks of skin started erupting loudly from within the room stirring the other girls awake from their slumber. Pyrrha rose up first and smiled serenely at the sight of her Alpha Male breeding Miss Goodwitch, Weiss stirred next to her barely cognisant as she watched with half-lidded eyes. Blake and Yang both got up groggily to watch the spectacle as well, and all four students saw miss Goodwitch howling deliriously in pleasure as Jaune began a jackhammer pace!

“Ooaaaaahhh!~ Hhaaahhhh!~” She hollered out once their lips broke off. Glynda’s mouth stayed wide open gasping in constant euphoria as she felt Jaune’s meat push into her dripping snatch constantly. She hopped and bounced on top of him relishing the sensations of his penetrating thrusts, her toes curled up along his buttocks and her pelvis ground deeper into his waist taking him as deep as possible.

“Uuhh uuh uh uh uh uh uuaaahhh!” She breathed out with eyes closed in ecstasy, her naked frame heaved and wriggled along his taller one as he bottomed out of her with glee. The girls watched as his member slid in and out of her quim making her bounce with every thrust, it was a sight to behold indeed. 

Hours passed and Jaune continued bottoming out of Glynda Goodwitch’s tight pussy making her mewl like a bitch in heat, eventually they shifted their positions to be on the floor where he took her in a Mating Press like he did with Pyrrha. Her legs shot up in the air dangling helplessly as he pinned her thighs back using his strong muscled legs. The girls got a clear view of her his member plunging in and out of her cunt like no tomorrow, complete with balls slapping voraciously into her buttocks as she moaned loudly.

“Haaahh ahhh aaahhnnn!~” Glynda was a screamer, she held onto his neck as he bottomed out of her ruthlessly. His frame shifted and  heaved against her smaller one making her writhe while wearing a sexed out expression on her face. She was barely cognisant and her mind melted in a miasma of pure ecstasy as Jaune pummeled her quim with powerful strokes. 

Nothing but pure animal lust brewed within Jaune’s core as he pressed himself into his teacher over and over again. The tight spongy suction sensation of her pussy wrapping around his meat was steadily pushing him over the edge for good. She was about to cum for the tenth time in a row since they began and he was finally going to blow his last load for the day. Her cervix squeezed around his length tightly as he pushed into her several more times before halting, he felt Glynda’s body suddenly go into orgasmic spasm making her undulated along the floor in spastic coitus! She arched her chest forward screeching out to the high heavens as she felt her walls gush around Jaune’s length coaxing him into cumming inside of her. He growled like a beast and slammed his pelvis into her body one last time before doing just that, a primal roar followed and thick globs of sperm shot out of his member to flow into her womb!

Glynda gasped in pure ecstasy as she felt the gooey warmth enter her body, her eyes shot wide open and her legs straightened out from the sides of his body twitching like crazy. Pump after pump of extremely potent sperm drowned out her depths making her shudder in constant climax as she felt her eggs become attacked by Jaune’s virile sperm. She knew what this would make her, her intuition told her she was actually going to become a mother to her student’s child. Glynda felt she should be furious at this, maybe even expel the boy for doing this to her, but  for the life her she couldn’t be angry. No, if anything she felt relieved, happy that he was impregnating her and simultaneously making the older woman crave the virile young student. 

Jaune huffed and grunted some more as his member throbbed repeatedly inside her depths making sure her womb was filled to capacity. For a full solid minute he came inside her filling her to the point of overflow, eventually he finished cumming inside of her pulled out of Glynda’s twitching body. Jaune slumped back onto his bum with his member now softened yet still large, his pupils shifted back into their original circular versions signifying that his frenzied state has now subsided.

“Huff...huf….huff...wha….did I….really just do all that?” He asked himself coming out of the haze of lust just in time to see Pyrrha,Blake, Weiss, and Yang all crawl up to him with loving smiles on their blushing faces. This made Jaune’s mug straighten out in deadpan stupor. ‘Oh…..crap. I really did it, well mom always said she wanted grandkids somewhere down the line.

Just then Glynda got up as well wearing the same face as the girls as she crawled towards him with an eager look on her face.

“Mister Arc...if you’re going to take responsibility for this, then I’ll be happy to make you my husband. Technically ‘our’ husband, just so long as you continue treating the mothers of your children in an affectionate supporting manner. Starting with another round.~” Glynda mused as she crawled up to him with all four other girls crowding around a seeming nervous Jaune.

“W-wait….let’s talk about….this?” Jaune trailed off when he noticed his erection standing up again. ‘Oh boner, not now.’

The stifling sensation of his primal side came back in full force making his pupils dilate and his nostrils huff. His mind was a haze of lust now as he found the five females in front of him ready to be fucked all over again with round two.

 

**End of Chapter**

AN: This has been for Darksseid. Thanks for reading.

 


	2. Milfy Mama Action; Willow Schnee and Kali Belladonna

  
  
  
  


**Feral Faunus Jaune’s Fuck Frenzy**

**RWBY**

**For Darkkseid**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Milfy Mamas Willow and Kali**

 

********

The Lion Faunus, specifically the ‘Golden Lion’ breed of Faunus happened to be one of the rarest breeds of Faunus in all of Remnant. Nearly endangered in fact, every once in a blue moon one would reveal itself during its Mating Season seeking out other Faunus or human women to be bred with. They were evolutionary masters of such a trait and their physical attributes put them above regular Faunus regardless of animalia species. Unfortunately they can never breed with each other lest an unstable bloodline come forth , thus they had to choose partners of different species to make children with. 

Whey they first arrived in the world they were few in number, yet their genetic diversity was also the greatest known among all Faunus in the world. Their children, usually become rare breeds of different species themselves, which sadly rarely turned out to be other Golden Lion Faunus, but alas they were always the Alphas of whichever species they represented. 

Alphas in particular, of any Faunus, were the rare apex of their respective breeds. They were stronger, faster, and possessed multiple animal traits instead of just the one. Where some had fluffy noticeable cat ears others would have claws or tails instead, never would one have numerous traits unless they were an Alpha. Not only do they boast increased strength, stamina, and virility, but they also have a strong sex drive capable of breeding for hours, maybe even a whole day depending on their desires. And most were genetically made to be incredibly attractive often luring in new candidates to sire children with. While Alphas of regular Faunus were fearsome and made of legend, they paled to the Golden Lion Faunus, the King of the Alpha species.

Legend had it the first ever Faunus to walk the planet was a Golden Lion named Leone, a being created by the Brother God of Light to repopulate the world after a great cataclysm that ended life on Remnant. He was born as a prince of the first kingdom of Man and possessed a harem of over a thousand women, many of these became mothers of the first generations of Faunus to be born over the years. Leone had not only the Blessing of Life from the God of Light, but also legendary longevity. His very stamina and seed were imbued with such mystic life-giving wonders that would inevitably grow Alpha children no matter who the mother was, his very sperm itself had the added effect of prolonging the lifespan of his mates, even restore youth as well. 

But since then, no resurgence of the Golden Lion Faunus has ever made an appearance in the modern world of Remnant, at least to the common knowledge of its people, until….

….Jaune of the Arc family happened.

 

******

 

“Ah, my favorite story. It really sizzles up the loins just thinking about such a magnificent breeder. Oooh, I get shivers just thinking about it.” Kali Belladonna cooed to herself while she sat in the seat aboard the large Airborne ferry. She was wearing her usual dark and white clothes, looking as spunky and youthful as she ever was despite the two small wrinkles under each of her eyes. 

Her ears twitched a few times as she read the next passage in her book, one that contained even more smutty lore of the legends of the Golden Lion Faunus. 

“*Scoff* You’re in public you know, I hope you do not sink to masturbating in the seat right in front of me.” A haughty womanly voice spoke out causing Kali to shoot a pointed glare and pout. 

The woman who said that was a silver-haired beauty roughly the same age as Kali, she wore a more refined style of clothing colored in dark blue and icy white. Her hair was done back into a short low-angle bun with her bangs combed to the side in a majestic manner. Her eyes were ice blue and her skin well-conditioned, as such for a woman of the high class, if only her face wasn’t always unpleasant. The woman seemed to have a distant look in her eyes and an unhappy frown on her face by default, Willow Schnee was this woman and she regretted much of her life.

Unlike Kali who was simply happy to be on the plane reading one of her smutty books.

“Hmm, it doesn’t hurt to relieve yourself every now and then, you know. It might even put some life into your body, Willow, lord knows you need it with how unhappy you look all the time.” Kali commented making Willow sigh and swish the red wine around in her glass before she lifted it to her face to drink it.

“How we ever became friends is beyond me, Kali.” Willow snidely commented setting her glass down and looking out the window at the looming sight of Beacon Academy with a wistful expression.

“Simple, when our husbands met….well, my Ex-husband anyway met your current one. How is that going by the way?” Kali asked putting her book down and engaging the miserable Schnee woman of wealth with a friendly smile.

“Same as always; miserable, but I did come here to talk with Weiss on certain arrangements to be made that’ll involve leaving him forever. Hence my reason for coming here, what’s yours?” Willow asked casually feeling her mood brighten up a little at the mention of her plan to get rid of Jacques for good and finally take back her company.

Kali sighed and slumped her shoulders then turned back to Willow with a wide smile.

“Blake, I know you probably never cared about our family life going on behind the scenes, but Blake ran away from us about five years ago. She wanted to join the new radical White Fang against our wishes, as you recall the once peaceful protest group Ghira and I started turned bloodthirsty in their spiteful crusade against humans.”

“I remember, how could I not?” Willow added as Kali continued.

“She went with them running away from us and I was worried sick for her the more I heard the news about their attacks. But, recently I tracked her down to Beacon Academy. A nice little anonymous tip was sent to me so I can find her and reconnect, I just hope she’s no longer part of that group.”

“I’ll say, but if she’s acting as a huntress then I doubt she still is. Perhaps she’s turned a new leaf, but onto another matter; why did you and your  husband split up in the first place? My misery-inducing fool of a husband is understandable to divorce from, but Ghira seemed like a genuinely decent fellow. Mind telling me?” Willow inquired.

Kali sighed. "Ghira never made time for Blake growing up. He was always busy with work and prioritized being leader of Kuo Kuana over being a father". Kali said sadly. " Part of why I think she ran away was because she thought that maybe if she devoted herself to the cause then Ghira would finally be proud of her. But when I told him I'd finally found her after 5 years he said he didn't have time and brushed me off for a meeting about taxes". She said with a hint of bitterness and anger in her voice.

Willows' eyes widened in surprise upon hearing that. She knew Ghira was a workaholic and was dedicated to helping the Faunus, but she didn't think it was so bad that he would ignore his own family.

"That is quite sad, was there anything else"? She inquired causing Kali to tear up comically clutching her fist.

“Twenty years...twenty years I have gone without my needs being satisfied!” She revealed making Willow nearly spill her wine glass over while wearing a shocked face. A faint blush was creeping up on her cheeks as she Kali went on about her demolished love life in detail as the ship prepared to land.

*****

Walking with luggage being ferried to the guest dorms provided by Beacon’s staff, Willow listened with excruciating detail as Kali raved about her former husband Ghira being too busy with work to attend to his horny wife. Willow found it to be both their faults for such idiocy, Ghira being a workaholic and not understanding a woman’s physical and emotional needs, and Kali for being an unrestrained Nymphomaniac that couldn’t satisfy herself with any phallic tool or alternative during those dry spell years. 

“At first it was because he was too busy leading the White Fang, then after we left the group he basically ignored me for years in the bedroom. I literally became little more than a housemaid while he worked, do you know what my youth was like before marriage, Willow?” Kali asked rhetorically as they walked down a pathway towards the dorm room of Team RWBY looking to see their daughters.

“I’m sure you’ll tell me.” Willow responded dryly.

“Nightclubs, during my youth I loved going to those and partying the night away. Dancing, drinks, and most importantly of all; Gangbangs! I did it all because a cat Faunus like me happened to be sexually active around the clock, I was literally insatiable. Call me a ‘Slut’ if you will, but it was an impulse I could not help.”

“So you’ve been to….” Willow led on.

“Orgies, gangbangs, even porno shoots, I’ve done it all, Willow, and I became famous for all of it. I even know every sexual position under the sun as well as dozens of tricks to make a man get off in seconds. Women too, I’ve explored many nooks and crannies if you catch my drift. I had no particular preference to speak of; men, women, human and Faunus, none of it mattered who was what. I had bedded many lovers in my early years, many of nearly every ethnicity,shape, and….size until I settled down for marriage. Luckily my semblance, which is rather useless in combat, prevents diseases from afflicting my body. That came in handy with how many times I did it without a condom, but…..when I got married to Ghira I was happy and ready to settle down. I had my daughter Blake, we were content and even sexually active at first when she was born. I do treasure my time with Ghira and I don't hate him, but our life as lovers was over after a certain point when the routine of married life set in. I had so many urges needing to be fulfilled, so many needs! Both physical and emotional. But he was too gentle with me, too tame for a lack of a better word, he would always only do a simple missionary position with a condom on and I hated how bland it was. He even set a schedule for it and treated our sex life as a chore. I tried talking with him about it but he refused to listen. He said we needed to set an example for other Faunus. Oohh…...I have been bottling that up for awhile, I’m still bottling up my sexual urges even as we speak.” Kali concluded leaving Willow red-faced.

‘I…...regret asking this woman anything about it.’ Willow noted as they made their way across the Beacon courtyard on their way to the dorm room building.  Willow felt a strange ‘disturbance’ in the air crossing her nostrils, she caught a whiff and suddenly felt very sensitive and horny without explanation. Her eyes went wide in slight worry until she turned her head to see Kali dropping her luggage and shaking with a strange look on her face.

“Kali? Are you alright?” 

The Faunus woman didn’t answer, instead she looked like she was going rabid with cat ears twitching crazily and pupils dilated as staunch hot breaths left her mouth. Suddenly her tail came out of her backside after being wrapped around her waist for so long, claws stretched from her fingertips making her appear as though she were transforming into a literal beast out of nowhere.

‘I...I can feel it! Oohhh this feeling I haven’t felt in ages! It’s like my body is an alarm clock and it’s just hit the awake button! Whoever’s airing these pheromones reeks of masculine breeding essence!’ Kali thought feeling her mind go crazy with lust as her enhanced senses got the full blast of pheromones laced through the air entering her body. 

Her body felt sensitive and her libido skyrocketed to proportions that haven’t been touched since she was a young sexually charged girl. Her folds throbbed and her breasts jiggled with how energetically she was shaking. Feeling the lust surge through her made her damn near feral for whoever’s cock these pheromones came from.

“Aaaggghhh! I MUST BE FUCKED! Wait for meeeee!” Kali roared out with a frenzied look of pure hunger written on her beautiful face. She rushed off on all fours across the courtyard making a beeline for the building leaving a puff of dust behind.

Willow was left rattled by what she had seen and wondered if it was not too late to go  back now, but then she felt her body rile up with the unfamiliar sensation of wanton lust. 

“Uunnh! I...I must find out where she is going.” Willow said to herself feeling frisky and full of energy as she broke into a run chasing after Kali Belladonna. Willow was worried she actually entered a berserk frenzy of some kind randomly, but then saw the Faunus woman making rushing towards one of the rooms down the hallway they just entered. She recognized the one of right as the one where their daughters occupied, making her wonder why Kali chose the one across from it.

She made it in time to see her pressing her ears against the side of the door frame, once Willow got close enough she started hearing loud booming noises and even louder moans coming from the other side. 

“Ooohh ahhh aaahh aahhh!~ Yesss Jauney yess! Fuck me! Ooaaahhh!~” Wailed a sweet girl’s voice from the other end, the moans coincided with the intense wall-shaking tremors that continued going on behind it. 

Willow blushed in surprise and wondered if they should be doing this, she was here to see Weiss after all, not get entangled in sexual romps from others. But, she was feeling compelled to investigate, she wanted to find out who or what was making her insides throb with craven lust. Kali looked positively delirious with hunger, having her tongue rolled out of her mouth and all, her eyes looked frenzied in a seductive way as she pulled herself back and launched her left foot at the door itself!

*Crash!*

The door burst off its hinges and sent flying through the window leaving Willow stricken with a stupefied look on her face, but as soon as it opened the two of them gleamed the sight of raunchy coital action. This drew Willow inside even closer alongside a very feral Kali in the prime of her newly awakened heat season.

On the bed ahead of them there was a very muscular blonde boy, who may as well be called a man, gripping the hips of one red-headed girl with electric blue eyes. His body was naked all over along with hers with his waist smashing loudly into the girl’s body from behind in a doggystyle position. The bed shook loudly and the deliriously happy face on the girl’s mug made both women feel even more aroused on the insides. 

“Ooh aaah aah aaah aaahhhhH!~ Jaaaaune! I’m cumming! Breed me, you hunk! Knock me up, put a baby into me as many times as you like!” Nora squealed out tossing up her head and howling with a rippling orgasm! Her light pink body trembled with climax making her supple D-cup breasts jiggle with the rest of her body.

Jaune’s massive horse-sized penis drove into her dripping pussy once more with large bloated grapefruit-sized balls slapping into her nether region just before they bloated with ejaculation! Jaune pulled himself back and slammed his pelvis into Nora’s thick supple ass once more driving his length straight into her womb to let out a thick discharge of sperm! The girls eyes went cross-eyed as her tongue stayed rolled out of her mouth, her body shivered and her mind felt like breaking to the intense pleasure she was experiencing at this moment. 

Nora smashed her ass against her leader’s waist several more times before feeling the thick bulges of sperm traveling down his shaft to pour into her receptive heavily fertile womb! She shuddered and gushed like a fountain over his meat feeling her walls squeeze repeatedly on it as it throbbed pumping her full of his sperm. She felt the process go on inside her body, her intuition told her that his relentless little swimmers made contact with one of her eggs penetrating it and sealing the deal as the process of fertilization began.

“Uuuaahhh…..I’m going to be a mommy! A mommy! Oohh thank you so much, Jauney. Hehehehe. “ She drawled deliriously before collapsing on the bed with her ass still staying up the air wrapped around his meat. 

Kali felt the urges grow stronger within her body tempting her to start stripping in front of the boy and mount him the moment he pulled out of the younger girl. Jaune just now noticed their presence and felt his inner bestial side rile up with excitement, he purred within his throat and growled like a lion as he pulled his member from Nora’s over-filled snatch releasing a thick torrent of cum oozing out of it. 

“Huf...huff….so….I’m Jaune….who are you two?” He asked barely restraining the urges to go and fuck each of them senseless right here and now. His member stood up from above Nora’s buttocks showing the two ladies his well-endowed tool for breeding, which in turn amplified their growing desires for the lad. His senses picked up a certain air of familiarity from her that peaked when he realized she had cat ears like Blake, a long black tail coming out of her back and claws stretched from her fingers. An equally feral look was on her face as she stared at him like a piece of meat ready to eat.

‘She’s an Alpha too, I’ve never met another one up until now.’ Jaune noted feeling intrigued as well as sexually starving. Even breeding Nora just now didn’t satisfy his hunger completely, though this woman looked like she could.

“I’m Kali Belladonna, stud, Blake’s mother…..and I am also a Faun- wait!” Kali halted in her introduction when realizing Jaune both had a long golden lion tail and a pair of golden tufted ears. The scent he gave off was like nothing Kali ever picked up before, his body even faintly glowed with a gentle golden aura that radiated lust like heat off a furnace. 

Her eyes were wide with realization when she made this uncanny discovery and asked him one very important question.

“I….you….would you happen to be a Golden Lion Faunus by chance? The ones of legend?” Kali asked leaving a blank perplexed expression on Willow’s face as Jaune sighed before answering her.

“Yeah, I am. Jaune Arc, member of the Arc family and…..one of the only Golden Lion Faunus in the world. Recently I’ve gotten into my mating per-mmphf!” Jaune was cut off immediately when Kali tackled him off of Nora’s upturned body!

‘Jaune Arc…? Isn’t that the boy Weiss complained about in her early semester at this school? Oh my, look at him now. I hope she’s changed her mind since then because this handsome stud of a boy is too good of a catch to pass by.’ Willow thought turning her thoughts back to the sight of Kali pinning Jaune down on the floor looking feral and full of lust.

It was done with such force that it took him completely by surprise making him land onto the soft ground with her on top of him. He looked up into the Faunus woman’s eyes seeing unhidden lust within those beautiful amber eyes of hers. Her pupils were dilated the same way Blake’s was making the connection between them all the more clear. 

“Take me! I want you to take me, stud! Right here….!” She howled out sitting up straddling his waist as she ripped apart her clothing before his stunned eyes. Willow sat down on a random bed across from them watching the scene with growing interest and arousal. Her hands crept into the clothing of her top rummaging them over her large breasts while Kali’s became exposed immediately.

Jaune’s eyes went wide with carnal delight once he saw her dark velvet nipples spring free along with her luscious D-cups, her bust size was nice and went perfectly with her sexy form, but Jaune's eyes were more focused on her thick phat, perfectly round Bellabooty from behind that he couldn’t help but run his hands over. 

“.....I’ve been without my needs being fulfilled for twenty years! Twenty years! Ooohhh, now I finally found an actual Golden Lion Faunus, the breeder of legend and master of sexual congress! Please, I beg you, Jaune Arc…..” Kali then stood up and turned around spreading her legs apart and ripping off her skirt in a frenzy. 

The light-tan skin of her phat perfect ass came into view making Jaune’s member throb with excitement as it remained standing tall like the Beacon Tower. He licked around his lips eying the sight of her thick, plump, booty being offered to him fully as she ripped off her panties next exposing her dripping wet pussy. She was completely naked and beautiful in his eyes, sure she may have been a bit older than Goodwitch, but Jaune could see age hasn't touched her body at all. There was no sag and her contours were near perfect, it was as if she aged like fine wine with time. The only noticeable trait of her age was that she had slight wrinkle marks underneath each eye, other than that she was one smoking hot Milf he was going to fuck. 

“.....mate with me! Take me around Remnant and make me feel like a woman again!” She concluded licking around her lips salaciously with eyes staring at him in half-lidded gaze. Her hands reached around her body to grab her thicc Bellabooty with her fingers spreading apart her moistened supple cheeks exposing her asshole to him. Jaune was feeling the need to breed rush through his body while Willow Schnee started slowly undressing herself to the scene playing out before her.

"Please fuck my ass! It's my favorite position but my husband never indulged my desires!" Kali wailed while a primal hunger she hadn't felt in ages well up in her.

“Heh, you got it. Trust me, after I’m done you and Blake will have a lot of bonding to be doing. You know, co-mothers and all.” Jaune said making Kali’s face brighten with surprise at the news of what he told her, she assumed he was the father because of the way she herself was acting around the proud Golden Lion Faunus. 

Jaune got up to his feet making the two women admire his muscular body and massive throbbing cock standing erect and ready. He grabbed Kali’s hips and lifted her up into the air making her shriek in surprise as she was flipped around to face him. She saw Jaune up close and personal with her chest heaving a mile a minute with frenzied excitement, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and in turn felt his strong fingers kneading the round perfect shape of her ass tenderly.

“Uunnh! Mmhhh, you're hands are strong, huh? Like my ass a lot, Mister Arc?” Kali purred feeling hornier with every waking second. Her heart fluttered when she saw him up close, she had to admit he was very handsome and being a Faunus added a feral beauty to his features. The masculine scent of his pheromones was driving her crazy with longing for the man she barely knows. 

Jaune grinned and massaged her supple plump buttcheeks into his hands gingerly stroking them and making Kali purr with excitement. She could barely contain herself right at this moment and felt more than ready to be bred, her heart rate hiked as she felt him lift her up with his strong hands causing her buttocks to hover just above his thick member. The head of his meat tapped into the crevice of her ass making her shiver with excitement until he started pushing her down on it.

Kali pursed her lips tightly and felt the sensations of her puckered anus hole spreading open slowly to welcome the large knob of his cockhead inside of it. Her mouth became gaping open the more she felt it push into the ring of her anus. Kali’s toes started curling as she felt Jaune’s length start pushing into her ass hole making her feel stretched out with newly reawakened sensations flowing through her body.

“Uuuaaaahhh…..!~” She moaned slowly feeling her anus stretch out sheathing the thick intrude tightly inside. Many weak spots inside of her were being switched on right now with Kali seeing the cosmos with how good Jaune’s length felt in her ass. Her body started quivering and his grip tightened around her buttocks keeping her permanently hoisted on it.

Once Jaune was inside deep enough, to the point he felt Kali cum once already spritzing his waist in her nectar, he steadied his grip and began pumping the virile Faunus woman on his length. Her buttocks collided with his pelvis creating loud smacking noises of pure coital ecstasy, Kali felt his dick reach in deep sawing in and out of her ass with fluid pace! The pleasure she was feeling was building up to the point she let out a might shriek of ecstasy.

“Kkyaaaahhhh! Mmm-phh!” She was cut off from howling her lungs out with Jaune swallowed her lips into his mouth tasting her entirely. His strong suction prompted the woman to pull his face in deeper letting their lips mash together in a languid embrace. 

Kali started moaning back eagerly meshing her tongue openly against Jaune’s while he dominated the exchange. He kept his grip on her ass squeezing her cheeks tightly savoring the doughy flesh of her plump wide Bellabooty, he knew first hand how voluptuous the figures Blake’s bloodline had from his fuckfest with her earlier. Now she was pregnant with his baby, along with Glynda, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, and now Nora Valkyrie.

‘Uunnggh! Her ass feels so good! It’s so tight in here, so warm and smooth too.’ Jaune noted pumping his member into her rectum over and over again making her writhe in ecstasy as her anal cavity stretched around him. 

The soft skin-smacking sounds of coitus continued as Willow Schnee wound up in only her lacy ice blue lingerie undergarments. She had a sexy body like her daughter Winter’s except being more robust in figure due to her mature age. Her waist was nicely slim, her hips wide rivaling Kali’s, the only really noticeable difference was her bust being held back by a lacy blue brasserie. 

“Mmhhh! Ooohh, I….can’t seem to control myself. I think whatever that feeling was is getting stronger inside of me.” Willow gasped and huffed as she bucked down on her knees furiously running one of her hand along the smooth sensitive surface of her cameltoe showing through her thong. She was still in lingerie consisting of lacy stockings strapped to a garter belt around her waist furiously rubbing herself to the sight of Jaune fucking Kali’s ass with tantric passion.

They ceased making out resulting in a thin bridge of saliva being formed between their lips, Kali’s face contained a very deliriously pleasure-ridden expression as she bounced voraciously on him with glee.  Her legs dangled and her body bobbed vertically on his massive meat over and over again making her ass bounce with energy. Her rectal insides throbbed and stirred with incredible sensation, Kali was feeling her sweet spots inside her titillate with every sawing stroke of his member plunging in and out of her butt.

“Ooohhh yess! Mmnhh! Rape me hard, Golden Lion! I want it all, I want everything you can give me! Knock me up at your leisure, just please don't stop ravaging me!” Kali howled out as she bounced more wildly in his arms. 

The skin-slapping sounds of buttfucking escalated into an even faster rate causing her cheeks to jiggle and ripple consistently. Jaune groaned in taut pleasure after he pulled his mouth from her own savoring the taste of her eager cat-like tongue. Jaune started intensifying his hip movements making her bounce higher with each penetrating thrusts, he heard Kali mewl pathetically in unrivaled pleasure and felt her ground her body tightly on his dick. The sensations of her warm damp ass clenching down tightly on his meat had him growling with pleasure. His tail lashed about signaling his pleasure at feeling this woman’s ass. Deciding to change things up he slowed down his movements and lowered himself to his knees drawing a questioning gaze from her as he pulled her off.

“Hands and knees, now! If I’m going to dominate you I want it be like animals, like the way both of us Alphas really are. Besides, I know Blake enjoyed taking it on her hands and knees, it’s the natural order of things when  one becomes submissive to the other.”Jaune purred feeling his bestial side take over his speech patterns a bit. 

Kali smile slyly and quickly shifted her body to place herself in the doggystyle position. She knew this was the go-to position for most Faunus that loved to copulate during mating season, it was how she conceived Blake after all before Ghira became a prude. The Milfy cat wiggled her plump rump at Jaune some more begging him to plug his dick back inside her ass. Her anus was gaping after the initial intrusion he gave her and in no time at all he pushed his mammoth cock back into her warm inviting asshole!

“Eeeaagghhh!~ Ohhh yesss! This position is so much better! I can’t wait until you ravage my pussy and breed me with a new kitten to give birth to! I was yours the moment I sniffed your pheromones. So please…..have your way with me however you want!” Kali hollered out looking over her shoulders at Jaune’s feral face smiling back at him as he settled his hands on her wide hips. 

He pushed his waist further sheathing all of his member inside the warm tight passage of her anus, Kali felt her anal muscles clench tightly on him in reflex savoring the feeling of immense pleasure he provided. 

“Uunngghh! Oohh, you got it, you feisty feline.” He responded and leaned his chest over her naked backside while his hips meshed into her plump ass. He started rutting like a jackhammer into her from behind making a rapid-fire chorus of loud skin-slapping sounds echo out like thunderclaps from their union. 

Kali huffed constantly in immense pleasure, her body heaved and meshed languidly into Jaune’s frame as he furiously slammed his waist into her buttocks. He reached down underneath her body guiding his hands to her pendulous swinging breasts and grabbing his fingers onto each doughy mound making her squeal out loudly in euphoria!

“Haaaahhh!~ Ooohh, rougher, baby! Treat me like your submissive pet, I’m a bitch in heat right now waiting for you to breed me stupid!” Kali cried out turning her face to the side to run her long cat-like tongue along Jaune’s cheek as he feverishly pounded into her body. 

Back and forth over and over again the loud sounds of coitus increased as he constantly shoved his meaty dick into her anus languidly. Her cheeks jiggled and her hips wiggled themselves into his waist taking him in deeply until he reached the head of her anal cavity. Feeling his turgid shaft grind up against her many re-activated weak spots made Kali surge with pleasure constantly as she came yet again. Her vaginal walls squelched noisily onto the carpet below coating everything in her nectar while Jaune pummeled her ass into submission.

“Uuh uh uh uh uh uh aaaahhh! Uuuaahhh! Yess! Fuck me!” Kali howled to the heavens feeling her tongue fall out of her mouth after her mind became foggy with pure ecstasy. She felt a slight pain around her neck and turned her eyes to see Jaune’s fanged teeth sinking into it, he quickly pulled himself off leaving the mark of ‘Property’ telling any who saw that she was his. She smiled knowing she had no problem with that whatsoever. 

She growled back and reached one of her hands up to scratch at his neck from behind, Jaune took to this with pleasure and started running his tongue along her neck in an animal-like fashion while she did that. His pelvis never started rutting into her anus from behind making their bodies mesh together languidly in constant coitus as he felt Kali’s rectum begin to clamp around his dick once again.

“Nngghh! Haahhh, come here.” He said in a husky beastly voice making Kali turn her head back to him only to get his lips wrapping tightly around face swallowing her mouth into his own. Their tongues openly meshed in an openly erotic trance while Willow watched from afar with panties draping down her waist and fingers diving into her pussy repeatedly.

“Haah aahh aaahh...aahhhh! More…..! Please...more!” She panted letting her hair fall free from her bun granting her a sexy angelic look with some silver bangs obscuring a side of her face. The pheromones in her body were raging even more now with her insides throbbing for sexual intimacy like Kali’s.

She watched as Jaune’s muscular frame rutted into her buttocks like a pile driver over and over again for several more minutes until things started escalating. He lifted himself up from spooning her naked back and grabbed her hips tightly into each hand so he could jackhammer his member into her anus. The loud impacts of his pelvis slamming away into her ass sent ripples across her cheeks like a storm blowing away the ocean’s waters. Kali reached a fever pitch at this point and started moaning louder and louder with head tossing back moaning in nonstop bliss.

“Oooohhh! Uuh uh uh uh uh uh aaaahhh!~ Ravish me!~” She cried out having her tongue out and eyes becoming unfocused. Jaune, while feeling his orgasm fast approaching, wanted to pump his seed somewhere other than her nice plump ass. His breeding instincts were all powerful after all and he felt he must use his sperm wisely in creating another child within a second Milfy woman.

Grunting loudly and sawing his member into her anus a few more times he felt Kali’s ass clench down on his rod in climax followed by her loudly screaming to the heavens in ecstasy! She howled loudly feeling the intense rush of orgasmic euphoria flow through her body for the first time in  years, her rectum clenched down repeatedly on his member while her pussy gushed fluids all over the bed beneath her.

Jaune quickly pulled his member out of her convulsing asshole and guided it to her cunt down below, Kali sensed this and braced herself with fingers clenching down on the carpet as she felt the mammoth cock of the Golden Lion push right into her snatch!

“EeeagghhhhH! Ohhh yesss!” She cried out again and felt Jaune’s member push all the way into her cervix surpassing it and arriving inside of her womb nearly filling it out. He slammed into her pussy with incredible force for several more minutes making her cum twice more before his own release. His shaft throbbed and his balls pulsated with release as he growled loudly like an animal and came thick pumps of sperm directly inside of Blake’s mom’s cunt!

“Uunngggh!~ Here it comes! Bear my cubs, Miss Belladonna! Ooohhh yeeaahh!~” Jaune growled out loudly in dominance tossing his head back and growling in pleasure as thick ropes of extremely potent sperm pumped out of his member and into Kali’s uterus!

The woman seized up in a trembling ecstasy-ridden orgasm as she felt the Golden Lion’s seed splash into her newly reinvigorated depths. Her womb opened up and her cervix squeezed tightly around his throbbing shaft milking him for more cum. Over and over again she received plenty of his seed splashing into her womb filling it up to the point of overflow as she writhed in nonstop pleasure. Her skin became sweaty with the constant movements and the intensity of the copulation, but inside deep down Kali knew she was successfully being impregnated right now. Jaune’s little swimmers swam to an egg somewhere inside of her body, their presence alone would rejuvenate Kali’s insides to that of her prime years making her perfect for putting a baby in. Once her eggs were newly ripened the horde of sperm cells converged on it making compromising contact with it and beginning the process of fertilization.

‘I can feel it, I can feel it! I’m getting bred by the magnificent Golden Lion of legend and I’m loving every second of it!’ She screeched out in her mind succumbing to yet another intense orgasm right there on the spot. Her walls voraciously sucked on Jaune’s member causing it to release even more sperm into her depths. Soon her stomach started bloating up with his seed making her look several months pregnant already.

Grunting and pumping into her body a few more times he finished cumming inside of her and slowly pulled out. With a loud wet plop of coitus his dick, still fully erect, withdrew from Kali’s gaping cunt. Nothing but milky white could be seen inside of her gaping pussy as it leaked sperm like a faucet, the woman shook a few more times and collapsed right there on the spot wearing a goofy starstruck smile on her face. Willow had just came herself right at that moment after dipping a pair of fingers into her snatch when watching the raunchy display of animalistic copulation, she noticed with wonder that Jaune’s member was still a monolith of rigidity, he turned his face over to hers and licked his tongue around his lips as he approached the woman. His fierce blue eyes were focused solely on her gigantic tits that were still being held back by that lacy bra she was wearing.

“You have a really nice pair of breasts, you know.” Jaune growled seductively as he made his way over to her sitting on Ren’s bed. Willow looked flushed and was steadily feeling more and more aroused all over again as he came closer .

‘I can practically feel him looming over here, and he isn’t even near me yet. What is he…? You mean to tell me that crock about the Golden Lion Faunus Kali was yammering about was real?’ Willow felt her chest heaving with excitement as she felt the pheromones inside her body light up even more so as Jaune approached. He was standing above her now as she sat herself in the middle of the bed looking at him with an uncertain look.

‘He’s actually quite handsome in a feral untamed way, I never thought I’d be saying that about a Faunus though, then again everyone makes us Schnee's out to be racists or some sort. This man….he’s passion incarnate after seeing what he did to Kali over there.’ Willow thought just now noticing Jaune being up close to her face, a breathe away no less. 

He smirked and tugged on the centerpiece of her icy-looking bra tearing it off and exposing her melon-sized  H-cups in all their glory. His eyes trailed down to look at them admiring their gentle pink nipples and seeing they were erect. She was getting excited alright, had to be even without the pheromones in her body making her hornier by the second.

“Wow, those have to be the biggest pair of tits I’ve ever seen.” Jaune said excitedly and crawled onto the bed with Willow Schnee straddling her waist and lining his member up between her large breasts readily. “You’ll have to show me what they can do, Weiss’s mom. I really want to feel them, they’re even glowing like an actual snow angel’s.” 

Willow felt her loins stir up, even more, spiking her libido into overdrive and making her feel raunchy enough to want to gleefully serve him. A genuine smile crossed her face for the first time in ages, her eyes became half-lidded with amorous delight as she grabbed each side of her breasts and pushed them up to sandwich his member softly making him shudder in sensitive pleasure.

‘To think men used to fall over themselves trying to woo me before my marriage. Every time I would go out on the town  many eyes followed my body hoping to charm me into servicing them. Some would grovel, others would beg for even a peek at them until I started hiding them  behind straining clothing. Seeing so many grovel at my feet for attention and offer literal fortunes for me to spend the night with them proved to be annoying. Now however, I have the chance to bend this so-called legendary breeder to my whims!’ She thought  with an evil smile and pressed her tits into his member even tighter now swishing them up and down with furiously accelerating pace making Jaune growl in ecstasy as she did it.

“Oh ho ho yeah, they really feel pillowy. These breasts have Yang’s and even Pyrrha’s beat, Glynda Goodwitch’s too.” He moaned as he felt the soft pillowy pleasantness of her tits begin smothering his member even more tightly and roll around up- down stroking fashion. To Jaune it felt like heaven itself was giving his dick a boob job as a reward for all his hard work breeding, he knew Willow tried to wrap him around her thumb and smirked as he saw her putting in more effort.

‘In a battle of wills, I win. I always win, you beautiful snow goddess.’ He thought enjoying the sight of Weiss’s mother leaning her head forward in an attempt to slurp her pristine lips around the head of his dick. 

She was getting into it more and more without realizing his pheromones were driving her actions and fueling them with lust. Sooner she’d bend to his will and not the other way around no matter how legendary her breasts were. Thus, her hands squeezed her tits even tighter against his throbbing length stroking them mechanically back and forth along the sides creating skin-stroking sounds in the process. 

“Mngh! So soft and full!” Jaune groaned in a primal way as Willow intensified her efforts in giving him a breast job. Her doughy melons were the size of bowling balls, they were often  hidden by her tight cumbersome clothing before, but now they were unleashed and giving the Golden Lion a frenzied titfuck.

She start panted harder and figured she was losing her chance to really impress the famed breeder with her mammaries, Jaune started growling loudly in pleasure feeling his ejaculation coming up between them. This made Willow stretch her eyes wide in panic as she felt the rumbling pressure of his member begin shaking her tits as something was approaching her.

“Unnggghh!” Jaune growled loudly and grabbed her head and shoved his cock all the way down her throat until his golden pubes tickled her nose. His cock throbbed in thick expulsions of sperm firing out creamy heavily potent ropes of seed laced with aphrodisiac and pheromones!

He exploded inside Willow’s throat like a fire hose coating her insides with sperm. Her eyes rolled up into their sockets as she tasted the delicious semen pouring down her throat. He started to pull out and coated her face and breasts with his spunk. The moment it hit her skin the wave of pheromones that had entered her body amplified in effect making her far more aroused and titillated to the point of insanity, her body felt sensitive and her breasts tingled with a pleasant feeling as she came right there on the bed and swallowed the massive amount of cum still left in her mouth.

"Gulp...Gulp...Gulp".

“Uuuaaahhh!~” She cried out succumbing to orgasm while Jaune painted her face in sperm for a full minute. Once he was done he drew himself  back with member still fully erect and balls still full of cum ready to be deposited into her womb.

Willow sat up with face and breasts painted with thick white spunk, she quickly scooped everything off using her fingers and sucked his essence off each one with addictive glee. Jaune smiled knowing he had her now and felt his member throb readily for the next round.

“Mmhhh! Mhhhmm, so tasty!~” Willow gasped as she pushed her humongous boobs into her mouth and licked them until she was clean and her stomach felt full to the point of bursting. When she finished she looked at him with sultry eyes that where drenched in bedroom lust. She prowled on all fours like a Faunus ready to take him in a bout of dominance, but Jaune smirked knowing she’d just lose. 

Instead,  he went over to prowl over to the bed pushing her onto her back and raising her legs up high into the air along with her nice supple frosty ass. He planted his feet into the bed surface raising himself up while she was bent backward with legs dangling above her head. Willow was taken back by this and felt a rush of excitement surge within her system. She recognized this possession from her own Schnee-brand Knights of Love series she reads whenever Kali reads her own smut books. The Mating Press position seemed apt it’d be used by a primal Faunus breeder with intents on impregnating every woman he’d come across.

“I’m going to mate with you, right here and right now, Misses Schnee. Your daughter Weiss is already pregnant with my child and now…..” Jaune growled guiding his member with his right hand and pushing it between her tight highly moisturized folds ready for intrusion. “....you will be too. You’re mine!” 

With that he plunged his hips downward into body driving his length inside of her sopping cunt! Willow let out a sharp scream of ecstasy once she felt such a gargantuan member push into her insides stretching her walls out. She’d never felt this way at all in her entire life and immediately saw the heavens because of how good it felt! She started huffing in growing exhilaration as she felt his length push into her cervix with ease stretching her walls out as he reached her very womb in no time flat. Willow’s eye with wide in euphoria and she bucked hard against Jaune’s body languildy as she tried getting used to it. The intense penetration of such a penis had her senses flare up in ecstasy causing her to howl again in wailing moans. 

“Mmnngg! Haaaaahhh!~” She squealed out stirring Kali from her sex-induced slumber, the Cat Faunus Milf watched with dizzy glee as she saw the famed breeder, her master and ‘Daddy’, push his entire engorged length into Willow’s quim. Her folds were wrapped like a vice around the veiny monolith while Jaune simply kept himself secured in that mating press arrangement pummeling his hips downward making her body bounce about on the bed. 

The loud squelching noises resumed once again with the sounds of Jaune’s thick monstrous cock plunging wetly into Willow’s quim! Her walls throbbed and squelched around it as it pumped mechanically into her from above, Willow huffed and moaned with each thrust feeling her entire core shake with waves of intense copulation.

“Mnnggh! Haa haah aah aah aahhh!~” She hollered out in ecstasy as her body bounced about  with legs dangling in the air. Her toes curled up as the loud wet skin-slapping noises erupted throughout the room along with the woman’s blissful moans!

“Ooaahh! Uuunnggh! S-so….good! I feel like I’m losing my mind!” Willow breathed out feeling the pheromones inside of her addled her senses some more, but more than that the sensation of Jaune’s thick turgid meat plowing into her womb made her mind melt to mush with pleasure.

The bed they were on creaked loudly and constantly over and over again with his powerful masculine frame pummeling her pussy without pause. In and out his slid right into her gaping quim making her feel like virgin all over again, memories of her miserable marriage to Jacques faded from her mind as the wanton lust for the breeding cock of Jaune’s occupied it. Willow’s face contorted to a delirious expression of pure nirvana as he pummeled her womb with his rock  hard cock. He held her thighs apart letting them dangle and sway to every movement, Willow felt her mind melting even more to the bliss as her walls started clamping down his length.

“Nnngghh! Hhaaahhh! I’m going to come soon. You’re going take every last drop of it and be pregnant just like Weiss.” Jaune growled in a domineering way bearing his fangs and bearing them at Willow making her both scared and heavily aroused by being ravaged by the breeding beast.

Jaune’s bloated testicles slammed into her buttocks several more times spanking her frosty supple cheeks until his pace intensified to the breaking point. His cock drilled into the drooling elitists pussy again and again until Willow tossed her head back moaning loudly in unbridled ecstasy as she came! Her pussy contracted and coiled around his throbbing member desperately trying to milk him for everything he was worth. Jaune growled and drew back his hips before slamming into Willow’s waist with all the primal lust he could muster to let out a thick deluge of sperm straight into Willow’s fertile depths!

“AaaaaahhhH!~’ She squealed out in pure ecstasy as the sperm that touched her insides set her pleasure centers on fire. Her walls throbbed sporadically desperately milking his seed as though she were dying of thirst internally. Bulge after bulge of that precious white essence pooled into her insides reinvigorating her body with newly revitalized youth!

Her cells stimulated, her tissue reversed back to the state of a prime healthy fertile body she had back before she married Jacques. Willow could feel herself getting younger until she hit her prime state of being, her breasts remained the size luscious H-cup size and her proportions stayed the same too, the only difference being that she was younger now. The barely noticeable wrinkles around her eyes were gone and her hair became more lustrous with silvery sheen looking more fuller than ever. It even became slightly curly giving her the appearance of a literal snow goddess.

“Ooohhh aaahh...aahhh…..! Mmnnggh! Aaarc!~” She hollered out continuously in orgasm as she felt his spunk fill up her womb to capacity and beyond. The warmth she felt was heaven itself and intuitively she sensed that her uterus, now at a young ripe fertile stage, accepted the generous flow of semen pouring into her pussy. She was going to be pregnant now, for sure, alongside her own daughter with whom the great breeder has claimed as well.

Willow undulated along the bed kicking her feet in the air in sporadic movements highlighting the mind-shattering pleasure she was feeling right now. Jaune growled in blissful satisfaction as his balls pumped and bloated like a balloon into her cunt. For nearly a solid minute he came until finally he stopped unloading. Willow could feel that his member was still very hard and felt her walls quiver with need once he pulled out.

Jaune was breathing roughly like she was, but he was far from winded. He looked to see Willow’s butt naked form glistening with sweat and oozing his sperm from her gaping cunt. His member throbbed and twitched some more in excitement knowing that she was still ready for more action after she recovered.

Sitting up she flashed him a smile and winked at him before standing up off the bed holding her arms up behind her head posing seductively as though she were never married in the first place. Willow always wanted to act naughty and unrestrained by her status, now here she was doing it with a man she barely met.

“Got another one in you, you beast?” She asked feeling especially frisky right now and swirled her hips erotically before him tantalizing his innate perverted senses. 

Jaune’s nostrils huffed a puff steam like a bull raring to charge, he smirked at Willow confirming the answer to her question and walked over to have her once again.

“You know I do, Misses Schnee. How about I just….” Jaune began and suddenly reached behind to grab her ass into his fingers making Willow let out a sharp gasp at the sensation. She felt his raw power through his hands as the highly masculine Golden Lion Faunus picked her up off the bed to hold her up readily with member lined up below her gaping cunt. 

Willow was beginning to pant with excitement now as she held her hands tightly around his neck feeling drawn in by the lust-inducing scent he aired. Jaune knew what she wanted as she moved her face closer to his own. Willow latched her hungry lips onto his in a sweet passionate kiss that he returned instantly. Their lips pulled each other apart in wet languid passion, their tongues came out and  meshed together with Jaune’s reigning dominance over Willow’s making her whimper on contact. She ground herself up against his chiseled frame feeling her mound throb with excitement as she rubbed herself on him waiting to be fucked. 

“Mmhhhm!~ Hmmm.~” She moaned into his lips tasting him as he swirled his tongue around inside her mouth. Her buttocks, though not as plump or bodacious as Kali’s but still quite thicc, hotdogged his member sensually as she wrapped her legs around his waist desperate to embrace him even more.

Jaune moaned back into her mouth hungrily tasting her for several more minutes until he was ready to pound her cunt into oblivion once again. Grabbing his dick into his left hand he guided it upward to Willow Schnee’s starving pussy and pushed the massive head into her moist folds eliciting a sharp squeal of elation from his Snow Goddess.

“Uuaaahhh!~ Ooohhh….yesss!~ Hhnng!” She wailed loudly as she felt her insides twist around the girthy intruder that was Jaune’s cock once again. Willow squirmed and wiggled in sensation as she felt it bypass her cervix and go straight up into her womb stirring the semen already pooled inside.

The pleasure was beyond anything she ever felt before as Jaune's massive horse cock outclassed her bastard of a husband's pathetic dick a thousandfold.

Closing her lips she mewled loudly and constantly until Jaune started bucking himself upward making her bounce and writhe against his body in coitus. His pelvis slowly smacked into her waist, again and again, drilling her wetness and making her gasp loudly in bliss. Her pristine-skinned body writhed and bounced against his frame as the pace of his fucking picked up. Jaune held her close allowing her legs wrap completely around his backside locking ankles tightly with her gigantic breasts pushing against his pecs.

“Haaahh! Aaahh aaah aah aaahh aahnnn!~ Aaarrc!~” She breathed out feeling the pace intensify with his member rapid-fire thrusting. In and out his member blurred wetly into her cunt making her body shiver with ecstasy constantly, the sounds of bodies slapping together reverberated throughout the room making Nora stir in her sex-induced sleep and amusing Kali as she watched from the bed. 

Unknowingly her hair began growing and her face changed into a healthier skin tone while her wrinkles disappeared. Her tail wagged happily as she watched Willow Schnee fucking herself voraciously on Jaune’s meat. The sight of his balls slapping into her buttocks were like a work of art to her, she saw them bloat each time they hit the crevice of her butt cheeks. Willow moaned loudly as her ass slapped into Jaune’s waist voraciously in coitus. Her pussy repeatedly swallowed up his member and started squeezing tightly on it as she fast approached her climax already. Her toes start curling and her mind began feeling like mush with how many weak spots Jaune’s member smashed into just by sawing in and out of her.

“Ooaaahh! Ahhh! Uuaaaahhhh!~” She cried out tossing back her head and shouting to the high heavens in utter bliss. Her body quivered with climax as she felt her insides wrap tightly around his length over and over again in nonstop orgasm.

Jaune grunted loudly feeling the coiling spasm of her snatch calling him home, he pumped his hips forward repeatedly making loud slapping noises as she rode out her climax. His balls clenched, his shaft throbbed, and he plunged into her cunt with a mighty roar wagging his tail about furiously as his balls churned another thick healthy load of sperm to deliver into her uterus!

Willow held all four of her limbs cling around his body desperate to feel his seed fill insides a second time and was not disappointed. Splash after splash of thick cum pumped into her body once again inflating her stomach to proportions that made it seem like she was already pregnant with his baby. Bloat upon bloat of sperm flowed into her still  making an overflow seep out onto the floor, something Kali took advantage of and crawled over to it like a cat to lap it up like milk. 

“Nnnggh!  Uunngh! Hhaaah……! Congratulations, Snow Goddess. You’re going to be part of the family now.” Jaune declared with a satisfied breath as he finished creampieing Willow Schnee ensuring her destiny as a newly born again mother to his offspring.

A thick goopy trail of seed oozed out of her gaping cunt like Kali’s once her body hit the bed, a blissful delirious smile was on her face now as Jaune sat back on his rear beckoning for the two women to come to him.

“Come here, the both of you. I’d like to welcome you to the family, this pride looks after each other after all.” Jaune said calling both Kali and Willow over to her like hypnotized little pets, they did so with blissfully happy smiles and moved toward him on the bed.

When they got closer Willow noticed that Kali looked different too, her hair was much longer now and mirroring hers in luster and style. The difference being hers was black, her eyes looked far more youthful and full of life than they did earlier and her skin tone took became a few shades lighter as though she was fresh out of high school. 

“What are you looking at, co-mom?” Kali asked giggling until Willow whipped out a pocket mirror from somewhere in the pile of clothes she shed and showed the woman  her new appearance. Kali’s eyes went wide in surprise as she saw her new face reminding her of how she looked when she was twenty years younger.

“Oh m-my! I’ve...I’ve become young again. This is how I looked when I was still..ahem….floating around living as a free spirit. It was before I met Ghira and if anything I look even healthier now too.” She noted putting the mirror away and crawling up close to Jaune, who chuckled knowing what had happened.

“This….I guess means the stuff of legends is true about the Golden Lion Faunus, a lot of tall tales mention harems and numerous women having his children, but they also said something about his...sperm somehow revitalizing their bodies keeping them forever young. I always thought that part was made up, but now it looks like it’s been proven right.” Jaune explained  making Kali and Willow look to each other with giddy excited faces before lunging themselves at him wrapping his arms around his neck happily like most newly formed ‘wives’ do.

“Oohh, we’ll be doing this a lot more now, of course, we need to reconnect with our daughters before we settle in, honey.~” Kali purred licking up his neck affectionately while Willow settled for running her fingers along his chest smiling.

Just then the door to his dorm opened up with the beeping noise of a card being swiped, Jaune felt stricken with slight purpose at being exposed in his compromising position, but he knew his women knew what to expect.

“We’re back from shopping for baby supplies.~” Announced a happily smiling Pyrrha Nikos wearing casual maternity clothes along with Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Glynda Goodwitch. All five women wore matching color dresses coordinating with their special themes, all of them expecting with gentle smiles on their faces until Pyrrha saw what lay before her.

“Jaune! I know you can’t control yourself, but I left you with Nora to keep you busy from mating with other people. Who are those two anyway?” Pyrrha scolded in an amused tone not really feeling mad at all at the sight of a naked Kali and Willow hugging his sides affectionately.

This was  when Blake and Weiss felt their jaws drop.

“Mom?!” They said in unison with faces appearing completely shocked while Yang simply laughed her ass slapping her knees in joy at their faces.

Glynda simply rubbed her temples wondering how to contain Jaune’s lust-inducing pheromones more effectively.

“I think I may need to talk with Ozpin about that Plan B idea we have for this.” Glynda said to herself as all five girls nodded to each other before dropping their shopping bags down on the floor and approaching Jaune while shedding their dresses hoping to alleviate him enough so he doesn’t go impregnating the entire school.

“Weiss, we have much to talk about, but other than that I am happy to see you again.” Willow said as they drew closer .

“Blakey!~ My sweet little kitten, guess who’s going to be a mom again?” Kali gleefully said feeling happy as she held her stomach during their approach. 

Once they get in close all five of the Golden Lion’s wives,now in their birthday suits, crawled into the bed with Jaune ready to indulge in him once again after seeing him with new women.

“Aaagh…...I’ll go the bonus round too….wait for me….!” Nora stuttered out trying to get up from her own bed, but felt Jaune’s rampage on her ass and pussy left her too addled to really move.

 

*******

Later….

 

You know, Glynda. I was surprised when you first proposed this idea to me. We are a school for Huntsmen first and foremost after all, but...after seeing the chaos that a Golden Lion Faunus mating period entails I can safely say it was worth the investment. More so that it involves seeing you smiling again with motherly happiness, congratulations by the way.” Ozpin said standing in front of the newly built nursery wing to house all the future children Jaune and his broodmothers will be raising together.

It was a large additional portion of the main Beacon building, it’d be for fair use to any couples that happened to wind up with the same results of unprotected sex, but largely it was made for Jaune and the many women he had just impregnated a short time prior. The latest additions being Willow Schnee, now ex-wife and president of the reformed SDC after her husband was arrested for his many crimes with evidence gathered by Willow pledged to marry Jaune Arc next, right alongside her daughter Weiss. Pyrrha already had first dibs of course, but there was indeed a line consisting of Nora,Blake, Yang,Weiss, and Glynda herself. 

The latter stood beside Ozpin wearing her maternity dress and stroking her flat belly with a glowing smile. 

“Indeed , I think you should certainly be thankful that Miss Schnee’s mother Willow decided to donate heavily to Beacon to allow for high-quality equipment and necessities as well. And all she asked for was a special private suite for Mister Arc and the rest of us to have to ourselves. Speaking of which.” Glynda trailed off as she turned her head in the direction of the special ‘Arc Clan’ suite built at the same time the nursery was. It was a lavish building modest in design and emblazoned with his special crest to boot.

Just outside of it Glynda and Ozpin heard a loud cacophony of sexual noises and squeals of delight. Ozpin blushed a bit and took a sip from his coffee mug as he saw Glynda happily skipping over to the building itself ready to join in.

“Huh, very well. I’ll just walk back to my office then. There’s something to consider in regards to how powerful Mister Arc’s attraction is to women, maybe….just maybe….that can be used to perhaps end Remnant’s conflict with a certain woman once and for all.” Ozpin said to himself sipping his coffee mug doing his best to turn out the loud noises happening in the suite behind him.

 

 

**To be continued…..**

 

**End Chapter**

 

AN: This has been for Darksseid, thanks for reading.


	3. Two Queens and an Era of Peace (Conclusion)

  
  
  


**Faunus Jaune’s Fuck Frenzy**

**RWBY**

**For Darksseid**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Final Chapter: Two Queens and an Era of Peace**

 

******

Sometime earlier prior to Jaune’s awakening….

Somewhere out there in the dark lands of Remnant there stood a dark castle underneath a blood red sky. Within it various horrors such as Grimm mutating, dark magic being conducted, and many other unspeakable things lay behind it’s stone walls with one true master of the domain oversaw it all controlling everything. She sat in her throne chair in the center of her room with legs seductively crossed behind her dark overlong robe. She rested the sides of her face into her right hand watching the events of Remnant unfold through the visual of her Seer Grimm hovering just in front of her. She had bone white skin like the Grimm itself except with a human and rather voluptuous appearance to her figure. Along her forearms and chest there were dark pulsating violet markings that pulsated with her dark power. Her hair was ghastly white and done up in an ornate bun style that left several stylized bangs draping down the sides of her head. Her eyes were the stuff of nightmares with her black sclera as well as menacing evil look on her currently bored face. This, ladies and gentlemen, was the prime enemy of humanity waging a secret war against Ozpin, this was Salem.

“Hmmm, who would have thought overseeing the world as of late would be so boring. I am usually the one scheming new and creative plans to undo Ozpin’s machinations, but today seems to be rather droll in terms of excitement. Ugh, maybe I need a hobby, perhaps experimenting on new forms of Grimm will keep me entertained.” She said to herself as she continued to wave through the many ‘channels’ the Seer Grimm provided until…

!

Salem bolted up from her seat when she sensed it; the raw surge of power that came with the return of a sacred mating Faunus she only remembered from the Halcyon days of pre-Remnant. 

“That…..aura, I remember it. There’s no other thing like it in the entire world, it must be…...the Golden Lion!” She declared in surprise letting a wide smile cross her pale lips as she stood up from her throne chair. ‘Still, I must make sure it really is that beast of legend. A Golden Lion Faunus, mmhhh….just thinking about it’s tales of virility has me feeling like a young maiden locked in a tower again.’

Salem started running her bone white yet smooth feminine hands along her body through her dark clothing touching herself at the thought. Her eyes squeezed shut when picturing a masculine Faunus male with a large horse-length appendage coming on to her ready to breed. She bit her bottom lips with excitement and wound up slipping her tits out of her robe to be fondled by her milky white hands, her large J-cup breasts bounced freely from the confines of her outfit dangling there perfect in volume and shape with dark silvery gray nipples being squeezed between her fingers.

“Hmmh!~ I must have it, but first I need to confirm where it might be and contact one of my best known infiltrators to go make contact.” Salem said to herself before pulling her robe back up over herself. She sat back into the throne chair and channeled her dark energies into the Seer Grimm making contact with a faraway operative that often just ran information to her.

The visual projected by the little monster brought up the face of a beautiful tiger-striped Faunus female wearing tanned skin, wily stylized hair, and fierce amber eyes with a pair of cat ears at the top of her head. Salem smiled when she met with the face of Sienna Khan staring back at the hovering Grimm with a mixed look of both horror and surprise.

“S-Salem….what a surprise. Why have you decided to contact me?” Sienna asked with a bit of fear in her voice as she looked into the reflective surface of the Seer Grimm’s orb.

“Ah Sienna, I’m glad you remember me, see I have a very special request for you, but first things first. Have you ever heard of the legend of the Golden Lion Faunus by chance?” Salem began with a coy eager smile playing out on her lips.

Sienna frowned and popped an eyebrow before looking at Salem with skepticism. 

“I have, nothing more than a fairy tale, no? All the Faunus women, both literal cougars and figurative ones, talk about it constantly. Why do you ask?” Sienna asked back looking at her with mild interest despite her ever-present scowl on her face.

“Well, it’s not a fairy tale, not really. I have literally sensed it’s revival somewhere in the world and I must have it here in my palace. I know it’s real, Sienna, for I have seen such a primal beast of magnificence in action ages ago before they disappeared off the face of Remnant. My ‘sources’ tell me that the resurgence is somewhere in Vale, I was wondering if you perhaps heard anything going on over there.” 

Sienna sighed and brought up a holo-map showing profiles several young women, most of whom were huntresses that were on Salem’s radar, appear in photographs wearing maternal clothing instead of huntress gear. One of them included Ozpin’s right hand Glynda Goodwitch and another included the White Fang’s infamous traitor Blake Belladonna. Salem’s interest peaked even more as Sienna took the projection away making the Seer Grimm focus on her again.

“I’ve been hearing many things about strange ongoings regarding women all converging on Beacon, Salem. One of which even include the head wife and rightful owner of the SDC; Willow Schnee, another involves the ex-wife of my predecessor Kali Belladonna. Both women visited Beacon at the same time and are currently staying there inside a newly renovated building called the ‘Lion’s Den’. According to my sources many...noises go on in that building, many of them being of the copulating kind being so loud the neighborhood of Vale actually file a noise complaint almost daily. So yes, I think the legend has some truth to it.”

‘Splendid, that could be nothing else, although it is still a stretch. Need a proper investigation.’ Salem thought gnashing her thighs together in excitement. “Very well, Sienna, I want you to go investigate immediately. I truly wish to see if this Golden Lion exists and if he does bring him to me, do that and you shall have any reward you desire that I can offer you. Finances, resources, Dust, even Grimm that have been tamed to do your bidding.” Salem offered making Sienna’s eyes widen with interest.

“Now that does sound appealing, you should know I’m no longer the head of the main branch of White Fang. That raging Lunatic Adam has everyone’s ear now with his fanaticism, my sect wouldn’t be much good for you, Salem.” Sienna added feeling tempted by the offer despite not having much power anymore.

“That doesn’t matter, if you’d like I can just simply get rid of Adam for you and have you restored as the rightful ruler. Would that suffice as a reward? On top of that you get to see firsthand if the Golden Lion does exist and experience his wonderful splendor when you get in close to him. I’d say that’s plenty of reward to offer.” Salem added making a twisted smile form on Sienna’s face as she accepted the request.

“Very well, I will depart with Ilia at once. I’ll contact you once I have confirmation and with any luck, he’ll be brought back to you.” Sienna concluded ending the communication as the Seer Grimm teleported away back to Salem’s domain.

“Ooohhh, I can hardly wait to see if the legend has returned, and at Beacon nonetheless. Does Ozpin perhaps know about this?” Salem wondered leaning back and undoing her robe again to feel around her breasts once more.

******

Later….

 

Hovering above Vale in a stolen Bullhead disguised as an Atlas transport Sienna Khan put on her tight-leather sneaking suit while in the cargo bay. Her naked tanned and striped skin body bore nothing else, not even undergarments, as she draped the tight leather outfit over herself. Behind her sitting in the pilot’s den was Ilia Amitola, self-proclaimed lesbian and wanna-be lover of Blake Belladonna. The little chameleon had her mask off as well as an incensed look on her face as they entered Beacon airspace with little trouble at all. 

She looked back at her glorious leader and saw some naked backside making her blush heatedly as she finished draping the suit over her body.

“Focus on the flight, Amitola. We are to make good time if I am to see this legend in person and unguarded. I doubt Ozpin realizes how precious a rarity it really is, but nevertheless I must be perfect in sneaking in undetected to acquire it.” Sienna explained fastening her straps and readying herself for a landing strategy as they came close to the drop. She heard Ilia speak up again, this time with disgust.

“So, we’re really looking for some myth that impregnates women against their will? That’s horrible.” Ilia commented making Sienna roll her eyes.

“It’s not like that, Ilia. While I understand you have a preference for the female form, do note that it was the Golden Lion itself that actually started the Faunus Race. Or at least the first generation of Alphas that spread it out from back in the olden days of humanity on Remnant. Without the progenitor you probably wouldn't even be here to show your resentment.” Sienna countered making Ilia yelp with a squeak stifling herself.

“Coming up on drop zone, I just don't see the big deal, especially with the possibility that Blake….is involved with him. I can’t help but feel resentment, high leader Khan.” Ilia mentioned as she opened the shutter doors revealing the night sky and the area of Beacon below them. Sienna spotted the ‘Lion’s Den’ just down below and readied herself for a jump, but not before turning back to Ilia and speaking up.

“As the saying goes, Amitola, don't knock it till you try it. I’ve even heard that many former members of my White Fang sect are getting interested in these rumors, they’re claiming he’s a messiah of sorts since apparently he has two Schnee women bred and under his belt. That makes whatever offspring that come out royalty to the Faunus, I’ve even heard of Winter Schnee coming to Beacon as of late. I’m wondering if she’s putting herself in the same position as her sister and mother. Only one way to find out. When or if he comes aboard this ship I think we’ll both know if the legend lives up to the hype. Wish me luck.” With that Sienna jumped out of the Bullhead plummeting down towards the Beacon compound in search of the Golden Lion Faunus.

Her cat ears picked up the sounds of moaning coming from inside the private building adjacent to Beacon.

‘If I were a gambling girl, I’d say that is exactly the place I need to be.’ She thought as she hardened her aura and landed gently onto the ground of the compound with a clack of her heels. “Made it. Now to see.”

********

Inside of the ‘Lion’s Den’....

  
  


“Aaahh aaahh aahh aahhhh! Ooaaaahh! Mister Arc!~” Winter Schnee howled loudly as she rocked back and forth in hastened motions. Her hair was down around her shoulders giving her a beautiful majestic look of goddess-like beauty with one layer of it draping across half her face. Her eyes were misty with euphoria and her mouth remained agape panting as she pressed herself into the wall in front of her letting her E-cup tits squeeze against the surface in constant motion.

She was as naked as the day of her birth with the exception of a lacy white lingerie set being worn tightly on her body. From silken leggings attached to a garter belt to having a long silken white arm wrappings amplifying her appearance with a sexy seductive version of herself. Her buttocks was wide and sticking out rounded to perfect and thick with the balance of her hourglass proportions. Her tits pressed and squished up against the wall as she felt Jaune, currently in his apex muscled form, pushing his pelvis up against her bottom sheathing his fourteen-inch erection in deep inside her pussy.

“Ooaaaahhh!~ Aaaaghh!~ Nnnngh!” She moaned with teeth clenched feeling the thick arm-length sausage pushing into her sensitive spongy folds squeezing into her womb with ease. Winter felt her walls wrap tightly around it’s surface coiling him desperately as she felt every sensitive weak spot go off inside her body. When Jaune had first penetrated her shortly after her arrival Winter came at least three, maybe five, times already during their first bout. 

Now here she was on her tenth one feeling her lover fuck her brains senseless as he gingerly smacked his hips into her ass.

“Uung unngh unnn uuuhhh! You always feel really good, Winter, unngh, I can see that it’s hereditary, huh. You, your mom, and your sister all feel like pristine ice angels with your cool skin and beautiful looks.” Jaune grunted huffing as he moved his hands down to her hips holding her tightly as he began jackhammering his pelvis into her ass reaming her pussy deep. 

A cacophony of loud skin-slapping noises echoed throughout the bedroom accompanied by the wet squelching noises of Jaune’s mammoth dick plunging into Winter’s tight snatch. She was a virgin, figuratively anyway, when he first penetrated her. Winter had long since lost her hymen ages ago during extensive military training in Atlas, but with Jaune being the apex breeder that he was she felt like a new one all over again.

She felt it’s thick girth stir up her vaginal cavity spreading her walls out and making her shiver with ecstasy as he touched her G-spot. Winter struggled not to come again as she raked the walls with her fingernails, her face made a deliriously crazed expression as she felt him push up into her womb a twelfth time bring her to climax.

“Uuuuuuagghhhh!” She hollered out feeling her pussy walls voraciously squeeze down around him causing Jaune, the mating beast, to buck up his pelvis into her body a few more times before cumming.

He pounded into her in rapid-fire pace making her ass cheeks jiggle when he made his final thrust inside of her before tossing his head back to howl like a beast. He let out a primal roar making his tail lash about as his balls swelled completely delivering a literal gallons worth of sperm directly into Winter’s taint.

“Hnggnnn! Here it comes, welcome to the family, Winter!” Jaune growled feeling bloat after bloat of sperm rush out of his cock and pump directly into Winter Schnee’s uterus!

The woman felt a sensational rush of ecstasy surge through her body once she felt his seed pour into her like gasoline pouring into a gas tank. Her womb started filling up quickly with incessant pumps of Jaune’s seed as he held her body into his waist tightly. Strong hordes of sperm cells raced towards her egg ruthlessly tearing apart the membrane protecting them so that fertilization can begin, Winter felt it happen inside her very own body. She was going to bear a child like her baby sister and her mother before her and relished in that realization as seed continued to splash into her uterus. She shivered with climax and tossed her head about moaning deliriously while Sienna Khan watched from an outside window.

The Faunus leader blushed bright red at the scent of seeing such a lascivious scene play out in front of her, she felt the urge to reach down her body and start fondling herself to the sight, but remembered she came here with a job to do.

“He….really exists. The golden furred ears, the additional long golden tail, the pheromones he’s giving off that’s driving my senses crazy with lust. Everything about him is real and he’s right here!” She whispered to herself excitedly while struggling to keep her wits about herself. 

Sienna peered in deeper and saw that other various bodies of random huntresses rested in a peaceful sleep. All of them were naked and out for the count since Winter’s moaning didn’t wake them one bit, she also saw that all of their bellies looked filled with semen indicating that the Golden Lion had been going hard on his concubines for the past several hours. He had to be tired by now.

Sienna leaned in closely and waited for him to finish inseminating Winter. She saw his masculine primal form grunt and moan as his balls bloated repeatedly sending more thick ropes of sperm into the Atlas specialist. Eventually he stopped cumming and slowly pulled himself out of Winter Schnee’s body leaving her to slump against the wall oozing thick amounts of his seed from her gaping snatch.

‘Oh my……! I-I must hurry and make this quick. As soon as he’s unconscious I’ll go and inject the tranquilizer keeping him sedated, hopefully, for the entire trip back to Salem’s palace.’ Sienna thought to herself as Jaune’s erection remained solid despite having cum so much inside of Winter.

“Ooohhh…...darling….!~” She cooed drooling and wearing a goofy smile as she passed out right on the deluxe double-king sized bed she and all the other women laid on.

“*Yawns* Well I think I’m spent for the day, better get some shuteye too. Wanna be ready for when my mating period ends so I can return to some normalcy. Still want to be a huntsman after all.” Jaune said to himself falling back onto the mattress naked and snoring giving Sienna her opportune moment.

‘Now!’ Sienna said to herself before using her claws to quietly undo the window and sneak on in. She crept over the many nude female bodies laying on the bed, blushing brightly as she did so, and reached Jaune’s masculine frame laying in the center sleeping.

He was still erect and wielding a large fourteen, maybe more, inch penis that titillated sienna’s senses like crazy. She braced herself and held her body in resolve as she quickly injected the boy’s neck with a syringe filled with high-dosage tranquilize. Once he went ragdoll, his member included, he fell into a deep sleep making her able to roll a blanket around him and struggle to carry him out of the house through the open window.

‘This would’ve been easier with some aid, but I can only really count on myself these days with most of my sect gone to Adam’s side. Now though, I can win them all back by showing them the Golden Lion of legend is real and with some manipulation convince him to announce he bedded all three Schnee women impregnating them with Faunus babies. Oooh, a revolution is coming alright, but first to signal Ilia for extraction.’ Sienna thought to herself as she struggled lugging a large masculine blonde hunk of a Faunus male over her shoulder as she went outside.

It took every ounce of her strength to pull this off, she quickly whipped out her beacon device signaling Ilia in the Bullhead to come back down and take her out of here. She smiled when she saw the Bullhead circle around before descending closer to her ready for pickup.

*******

“There, he’s all strapped in on one of the side benches there in the landing loader. The tranquilizer I gave him should have him knocked out for at least a few hours, giving us plenty of time to transport him to a certain location. I’m going to rest in the co-pilot seat for a bit, Ilia, I’ll leave you to check on him every so often, okay?” Sienna said to her understudy as she curled up in the co-pilot’s seat taking a quick nap.

Ilia frowned yet nodded all the same, she turned her head back to see the supposedly sleeping form of the famed Golden Lion resting on one of the side benches with belt straps over his naked body. She blushed when noticing just how ripped in muscle he really was and quickly slapped herself to keep any heterosexual thoughts from occupying her mind.

‘Focus, focus, focus on the flight.’ She said to herself turning her eyes back to the windshield ahead of her.

Minutes passed into an hour with Sienna snoozing like a house cat, Ilia sighed to herself and quickly put the ship on Auto-pilot set for Salem’s location. Getting out of her pilot seat Ilia walked over to Jaune’s naked form trying to avoid staring his massive length draping down his thighs. She gulped nervously as she stood over him analyzing his golden fur lion ears and seeing his golden furred tail wagging about absentmindedly. Bending herself downward she saw his seeming boyish yet handsome face atop an Adonis-like body ripped with muscle, despite her feeling a certain way about his appearance Ilia couldn’t help but frown.

“Sigh, why did Blake have to be near you? Why did she have to leave the White Fang and just be where you were at leading to her becoming another one of your brood. I can’t stand it….I...ugh hate that some mythological baby maker stole her from me forever.” Ilia whimpered out in distress crumbling to her knees besides Jaune wearing a sour expression on her face.

“You know, she didn’t even mention you when she first came to me.” 

Ilia’s head shot up in surprise making her bolt to her feet as she saw Jaune’s fully awoken face turning to face her with a confident smile. She blushed when being faced with his charmingly boyish good looks, she didn’t expect him to wake up so early and aimed to rush back to the cockpit to alert Sienna Khan. But…..

“Uunngh! Aaahh…..what’s coming over me?” Ilia cried out in surprise when seeing her body halt in its place just as Jaune rose up from the bench ripping off the belts that should’ve been restraining him.

‘No! I’m going to be next! He’ll infect me and then I’ll become another mindless babymaker! No!’ Ilia’s mind cried out as Jaune stood up from the bench, he stretched his arms over his head yawning as though just waking from a long nap. His member hung down by his thighs more than a foot long making her eyes drift towards it by accident. 

Ilia felt her heart racing a bit as she felt certain urges exciting her young teenage body. Her chest throbbed and her thighs gnashed together, the pheromones Jaune aired from his body by default had her in his thrall, but he wasn’t staking his claim just yet. He wore a sympathetic smile on his face as he bent down to greet her up close, he cradled her chin affectionately into one of hands looking directly to her currently pink eyes with a smile.

“I get where you're coming from and what this means, but just know that I can’t help it. Blake couldn’t help it, mating season started for me way earlier than intended. Besides, wanna know what I think? I think you’re just confused because you haven’t had anything like me yet, you have a crush on Blake, but she doesn’t feel the same way about you. Ilia….right?” Jaune asked making her nod and sniffle before tearing up a little bit. 

“Well, how about I make you feel better than she can?” Jaune proposed catching her attention as pheromones gently entered her lithe petite body. Ilia didn’t think she’d feel any kind of romantic way towards guys in general, but this Golden Lion boy was making her heart tick a mile a minute without driving her into a frenzy for his seed.

“I….wah….should I-mmmph!” She was cut off from thought when Jaune pressed his lips into her sealing the deal and making her eyes go wide in utter surprise. All at once all the dots connected inside her mind and she felt the tender loving ministrations his lips provided her as he began making out with the girl still frozen in place. 

Ilia reclaimed feeling in her arms and brought them up to hold his head into her hands as he deepened the kiss. 

“Hmhmhm!~” Ilia hummed as she felt wondrous feelings enter her body in ways it never had felt before. Jaune's lips were gentle and affectionate, gently pulling apart her mouth so he could languidly make out with intimately. It was everything she pictured herself doing with Blake at some point, but he was clearly an expert. His tongue pushed into her mouth rolling all over his tilting her small body while his hands roamed down her sides quietly undoing her outfit.

Ilia closed her eyes feeling her confusion about feeling this way with a man clear up as the Golden Lion Faunus made her feel like a woman for the first time in forever. She was still a virgin, a young teenage girl with no experience into his sort of thing. Thus, she was a little clumsy in her kisses, thankfully Jaune made up for that by swallowing in her tongue making her mewl leisurely into his face. Wet smacking noises followed out between the two of them as they made out for a couple of minutes. Ilia felt her suit needed some help in being removed from her body so she stepped back removing herself from Jaune’s lips with a dazed face as she undid her outfit.

Her hands busied themselves unfastening various notches and zippers until her petite naked egg-shell patterned body became exposed to Jaune’s hungry eyes. He licked his lips hungrily as he took in her naked form, Ilia wasn’t stocked nor was she curvy with hourglass proportions ironically enough. She still had a slim fit figure feminine in proportions and worth admiring, her breasts were barely B cup and her ass was a little less thick than he would’ve liked, but the Golden Lion Faunus wasn’t picky by any standard. He’d take any and every woman in his arms and breed them raw all night long if he has to.

Ilia reached up to undo her ponytail letting her long colorful hair fall free splashing over her face and over the backside of her body. She looked almost childlike, but she was still a young teenage woman in desperate need of love. Jaune felt his thick member become instantly erect springing up between her thighs causing her to yelp in surprise with a cute squeak.

Jaune chuckled and Ilia blushed wearing a cute pout on her face until he attacked her face with another deep tongue-lashing kiss. The breath was taken out of her lungs with his action and soon she was mewling loudly in contentment as she felt his tongue push down her throat making her melt like putty in his hands, Ilia’s naked body climbed on top of his tall masculine frame using her small legs to scale his thighs so that his member pointed upward at her heavily moistened slit. She hummed hungrily into Jaune’s mouth savoring the taste of his saliva as she ran hers along his in a feverish make out session. She felt safe, happy, and utterly enraptured with pleasure as she felt his strong hands wrap around her lithe hips pulling her closely. Ilia curled her naked spackled body along his muscular frame grinding her snatch along his waist hotdogging his long member with her creamy buttocks. 

She howled loudly inside of Jaune’s mouth tasting his tongue as it swirled around inside her throat with her own. She happened to have a bit of a prehensile tongue since she was a chameleon Faunus, Jaune noticed the difference and loved that it curled around his own. The two languidly made out like longtime lovers with Ilia forgetting about her preferences with every sensation the Alpha breeder made her feel. She ground her bare snatch along his waist some more rubbing her sensitive folds against his nicely muscled skin like a horny animal, which she actually was.

“Mmhhhh! Hhmmmhh! Ohhh…..please….take me!~” She begged after she broke off from his face leaving her cheeks flushed and dazed as the pheromones in her body surged with wanton lust. Ilia smothered her breasts into Jaune’s chest some more making him purr seductively at her while he grabbed her cute ample buttocks lifting her up to angle her pussy above his length.

Ilia looked down at that monstrous appendage nervously feeling her anxieties and fears ebb away as Jaune lowered her lithe body down onto it. She winced when she felt her pussy spread open to wrap her moist spongy labia around the bulbous head of his meat. Jaune growled in pleasure as he speared the head into her warm wetness making her squeal out in pain as she felt her lips spread wide to wrap around it.

“Aaaagghh!.....ahhh…...oohhh!” She howled feeling Jaune push his length in deeper spreading her insides out to coil wetly around his length. He grunted as inch after inch of his monstrous length burrowed into her slimy cunt, Ilia pursed her lips and shivered with intensity as she felt him pierce her cervix bypassing what little of her hymen remained after years of agility training. Her eyes went wide as saucers as she felt his dick pummel into the wall of her cervix. Her toes start curling and her face morphed into one of exhilaration as she felt every single pleasure receptor in her body go off all at once causing her to cum already.

“Ggaaaaaghhh! Ooohhhh yesss! Hhnngghh!” She shuddered as her walls gushed voraciously on Jaune’s meat causing spritzes of vaginal nectar to splash against his waist. He growled in pleasure and held his hands tightly around her hips keeping close as he began bucking his waist into her body beginning the mating session.

Ilia hung her mouth wide agape moaning in silent euphoria as her body hopped around on his meat with head tossing back. Her lithe egg-spackled body bounced onto his meat with loud echoey sounds of coitus erupting within the cargo hold of the Bullhead they were on. Her buttocks slapped against his waist over and over again squeezing into his body as his mammoth of a cock drove into her cervix pounding the life out of her body. Ilia could no longer hold back and let out an ear-piercing screech of ecstasy as she herself submit to the Alpha breeder’s magnificence!

“Aaaahhh! Ooohhh aaah aah aahh ahhh! Mate with me! Pleeease!~” She squealed out bringing her back up close to his face resulting into another frenzied make out session between the two of them. Tongues meshed languidly with Ilia’s asserting dominance by trying to force her long tongue against Jaune’s. He won out of course by forcing her back with the sheer strength of his making her shiver in ecstasy while her body continued hopping up and down on his dick.

Loud wet squelching noises became louder with the union of her pussy and his meaty grand-sized dick, it burrowed swiftly into her folds creating small splashes of vaginal saliva as she felt her walls pull on it feverishly in breeding desperation. Ilia surrendered herself completely to him, the pheromones in her body were acting up replacing all thoughts on her former preference for women with that of an obsession with Jaune’s dick. Nothing about Blake except the daydream of sharing Jaune with her entered her mind, small glowing hearts popped out in her irises while her skin changed to pink as part of her camouflage. She hopped and bounced on his meat savoring the penetrating feeling of him drilling inside of her womb! 

Jaune grunted loudly in pleasure as he ground hammered his pelvis into her soft hips making her bounce her lower body against him over and over again with loud skin-slapping noises. Ilia grunted and howled with pleasure as she felt her core become touched by his magnificent penis repeatedly making her cum! Her body thrashed about with hands clinging tightly to his neck and lips glued tightly to his mouth, her pussy squelched and squeezed his member while he feverishly worked her quim to his delight. His breeding instincts took over completely making him bring Ilia over to the ground pressing her naked back against the floor and taking her in a mate press position. Her legs hung out dangling as he planted his feet just outside her hips dropping his pelvis into her small body repeatedly. She started moaning even louder as she felt her breeding stud pump his length into her from above over and over again making her writhe mind-breaking nirvana. 

“Hooaah aaahhhh ahhh….I’m…..I’m getting close now!~ Please pour everything inside of me! I want to have your babies!~” She cried out forgetting all of her character in the wake of the Alpha breeding cock stirring up her insides. Jaune grunted and smirked at her when pumping his body onto her frame, they heaved and writhed together corpulent bliss for another half-hour when he felt Ilia cumming for the fifth time already!

Her walls squeezed voraciously on his dick causing him to groan loudly like a beast in mating season, he felt this was the push necessary for pumping the girl full of his seed and began grinding his pelvis against her waist while she writhed about. Her face scrunched up into absolute ecstasy with eyes closed and mouth hanging open in mind-numbing euphoria, she pushed her chest upwards letting out a mighty wail of orgasm stirring Sienna Khan awake as she brought Jaune to his.

He Golden Lion tilted back his head and roared loudly while his balls churned with baby batter ready to be delivered. With one final push he slammed his length all the way into Ilia’s thrashing body and grunted loudly with a primal roar. Jaune pushed into Ilia’s tight teenage womb feeling his balls bloat loudly with discharge! Thick bloats of sperm pumped out of his dick to pour voraciously into the girl’s insides, Ilia thrashed about in non-stop ecstasy feeling the splash of pheromone-inducing seed make her ovulate on contact!

“Eeeaggghhh! Aaaahhhhh!~” She squealed out delight with eyes rolling back inside of her head tossing her pelvis up and down in the air feeling his seed pour into her body. Her womb started filling up in little time at all with legions of potent little swimmers racing towards her eggs. She felt the course of fertilization take effect with one breaching the membrane of one of them beginning her journey into motherhood. Ilia came hard, again and again, writhing along the floor as the Alpha Lion of Legend pumped multiple globules of seed into her uterus.

“Hnngghhh! Oohhh daddy….!~” She cooed as she eventually came from her orgasmic high leaving her hands to cradle her sperm-bloated belly with a smile before passing out.

“Mmhhh, she is noisy, isn’t she?” A voice spoke up causing Jaune to direct his head over to Sienna Khan standing in the doorway of the cockpit looking seductively at him with a hungry smile. The autopilot was still on and making it’s beeline course over to Salem's palace, the tiger Faunus woman eyed Jaune hungrily feeling the pheromones that went into her body earlier take its effect making her crave his babies.

“Got more in you, oh great Golden Lion?” she purred licking her lips and Jaune smiled proudly at her as he pulled himself out of Ilia’s gaping sperm-filled pussy.

“You know I do, maybe when we’re done, maybe, you can tell me why you picked me up and who sent you to do it.” Jaune asked as Sienna walked over to him stripping out of her tight latex bodysuit exposing her erotic tanned and striped skin body to him.

“Oh, you don't need to bargain, I can tell you exactly who wants you, you’re going to meet her soon enough anyway and ‘charm’ her pants off. But first things first, I get you, Alpha Lion.” She purred slinking her arms around his neck and letting herself getting pulled into the abyss of Jaune the Golden Lion. 

He purred in a bestial growl and held her naked body close to his person, his erect member stuck out nudging her abdomen while she rubbed her body up against it bending it upward. Sienna was having trouble doing that because of thick and sturdy it is which made her purr even more. She felt his eyes roam over her frame taking in her splendor; Sienna Khan had a body of utter perfection with exotic dark striped skin. She stood naked in the pile of clothing that used to be her sneaking suit showing off her wide hips with slim waist proportionately aligned with her full E-cup tits. Her dark nipples looked like chocolates that Jaune wanted to suck into his mouth, her mound had a slight pubic tuft of dark flaxen striped hair above it showing off her glistening pair of nether lips to him. Her skin, despite its tanned tone and tattoo stripes layered all over her naked backside Jaune found her skin to lustrous and smooth on the outset. She wasn’t doughy soft like most of his other brood mothers back home at Beacon, which reminded him that he may need to put in a call to make sure they don't freak out over his absence. 

Sienna Khan was a model of exotic beauty, plus on top of all that she was an Alpha Faunus like him, with her clawed fingernails and pointed feline ears sticking out of her spiky stylized hair as well as a striped tail. She was beautiful and….

‘Mine.’ Jaune finished the thought pulling her up onto his lips were their mouths met in a hungry tongue-swapping exchange. Sienna closed her eyes feeling the pheromones he aired make her more sexually hungry for him as well as sensitive. 

“Hhmmhh! Mmmhmm.~” She hummed pleasantly as their lips met in wet carnal embrace. Sienna pulled her arms tightly around his neck bring her body up close to him. Jaune reached around to pick her up leaving her legs to scale his muscular sides just like Ilia did earlier, the difference being Sienna dug her sharp claw-like nails into Jaune’s back making him growl slightly at the mild pain. He liked it rough though, reaching down his body he grabbed his long foot-length dick and brought it up to hover just below Sienna’s tanned opening.

She reached down to spread apart her lips exposing her inner wetness colored in pink velvet, her insides throbbed readily for his seed, she had been feeling this frisky ever since exposing herself to the pheromones he naturally aired during his abduction. Sienna huffed and panted feeling the sexual state she was in grow more intense inside her body leaving her no more than a horny animal.

“Pierce me, make me yours!” She grunted out in hot breaths as she met with Jaune’s lips once again swallowing the tongue that pushed into her mouth. She mewled back into it vibrating her throat around the spongy appendage, meanwhile, his length reached up and pushed the bulbous round head into her quim spearing her for the first time in years.

“Hnngghh!~” She yelped out within his throat while he continued ravaging it with his strong tongue. Sienna blushed fiercely as she felt Jaune’s length push even more of its thick girth into her sensitive spongy passage. Sienna let out another howl of pleasure as she felt his length burrow deeply all the way into her cervix. 

Jaune smirked and huffed like a bull Faunus during mating season and grabbed her buttocks tightly into his strong hands making Sienna whimper at his touch. Her nerves were lit on fire as she felt him drawing back his hips and beginning to pump into her body. With hard thrust he his enlarged bloated balls smacked into her nether region while his dick pushed hard past her cervix to thrust into her womb! 

“Aaaaaagh! Oooh yeesss!” She cried out after breaking off from his lips. Jaune’s mouth returned to sucking gingerly on hers again resulting in a feverish tongue on tongue make out while he began bottoming out of her. His cock sawed into her tight pussy stretching her out and making her writhe in ecstasy as it touched many weak spots inside of her body. 

He pumped and pounded his pelvis into her in lifted style position making her tanned striped-skin body bounce voraciously against him as he picked up speed. Soon the loud echoey sounds of skin slapping flesh erupted alongside Sienna Khan’s pleasurable whimpers. 

“Hnng hnnggh hnnh hnngh hnnggh aaahh aahhh!~” She yelped and growled out in bliss, her body bounced voraciously against his frame digging his length deeper and deeper into her squelching pussy. She felt every wall, every spongy moist fiber inside her being wrap hungrily around this Apex beast of breeding. Everything inside of her wanted to be bred by him, even without the pheromones inside her body addling her mind with lust she craved a strong dominant male in her life. Lo and behold destiny brought her to the Golden Lion Faunus of legend and boy did it live up to the hype.

Jaune pinned her against the surface of a wall nearby on the ship making it rock slightly as her buttocks squished up against it. Sienna raked his broad shoulders with her clawed fingers humping up and down on him as he bucked into her body. Each thundering thrust he delivered sent waves of vibration throughout her physiology making her literally feel every thrust he made to her pussy. Her juicy walls started clinging desperately onto his length as he jackhammered into her twat creating a plethora of wet loud squelching noises that coincided with her moans. Sienna was purely on Cloud Nine with mind-numbing bliss, she held onto his backside desperately as their bodies meshed together in languid copulation for another twenty or so minutes during the ride there. Outside of the Bullhead the lands were darkening as they made their journey toward Salem’s palace.

Sienna continued riding on the Golden Lion’s hard dick feeling it stir up her insides constantly gradually turning her mind into mush as she rolled her hips constantly against his waist. Jaune groaned and howled every now and then feeling his balls quiver as he felt her pussy squeeze him tightly for his seed. He huffed and grunted pumping himself voraciously into Sienna's writhing body causing her legs to straighten out with toes curling upward. Her body tensed up and her eyes went wide with euphoric ecstasy. Her body shivered and her mouth let out an intense moan of orgasm as she felt her first climax erupt within her entire body.

“Aaaggghhh!~” Sienna cried out tossing up her head and scratching Jaune’s shoulders while her vessel began squeezing intensively on his meat. 

The blonde Lion grunted loudly feeling the stimulation of her tight walls milking his dick cause him to explode as well. He let out an animalistic roar and held his arms around Sienna’s waist pulling her entire body onto his meat sheathing it in her womb as he let out! 

“Hhggnhhhh!” He grunted with clenched teeth while his large balls bloated and pumped with seed ready to journey into the tiger Faunus’s waiting pussy. Sienna’s enhanced senses picked up that she was now suddenly ovulating despite being on a safe day today. She smirked knowing it was the magic of his legend, that whenever his sperm comes to flow inside of a subject that person immediately becomes fertile ready to receive his seed and get pregnant.

Such a titillating thought sent shivers up Sienna’s spine, then her smirk vanished and was replaced with a wide circle as she felt the thick gallon-sized pumps of Jaune’s seed pumping into her body! Sienna kept cumming making her body grind up against his muscular frame mewling constantly in loud euphoria as she felt his sperm pour into her womb! Sienna screeched loudly again feeling her body instinctively undulated wildly against Jaune’s frame as pump after pump of sperm flowed into her body! She couldn’t stop cumming on it feeling her insides splash out all over his waist as he injected a healthy dose of sperm into her receptive womb.

She felt the process of his swimmers aggressively claiming one of her eggs and tearing away the membrane to begin the process of growing a child. At this feeling, a motherly feeling, Sienna shivered having come again in between his ejaculation and her ongoing orgasm. Pleasant thoughts about bearing a child flowed into her mind making her feel peaceful and content. 

Once Jaune was done cumming inside of her he waited for her to pass out the moment her arms went limp. Sienna hung her head back panting goofily with her tongue out and eyes rolled back into their sockets, she was still conscious as far as he could tell and wondered if she wouldn't be opposed to another round of breeding.

‘Maybe I overdid it?’ Jaune wondered feeling his cock continue to swell and pump into her pussy while she hung off of him.

“Again….please….again!” She murmured tiredly while heaving her chest. 

Jaune smirked widely and pulled her up close to his chest making her face press closer to his resulting in another heated make-out session between Alphas.

******

“Hmmm, I wonder where they’re at. It looks like the ship is closing in since I can see it from my window, but Sienna should have at least hastened her landing speed knowing how impatient I am for the results.” Salem said to herself summoning her Seer Grimm to her, once the floating orb-like Grimm arrived she leaned in to see what would project from its round surface.

A projection came up revealing the sides of the bullhead, her dark eyes went wide in wonder as she saw the unconscious sperm-stained form of Ilia Amitola on the floor. Sienna herself was currently getting nailed hardcore against one of the seat benches feeling Jaune, in all his muscular glory, pound his pelvis into her like crazy. She had a crazed smile on her face with eyes rolling up in their sockets and tongue rolled out. A rare look of blushing surprise came upon the dark witch’s face as she saw the muscular bastion that is Jaune the Golden Lion Faunus Arc plowing gingerly into Sienna’s body making her flop up and down against the bench side. Her tanned body humped and bounced according to his thrusts with loud wailing moans of ecstasy coming out of her gaping smiling mouth. Salem felt she could actually ‘feel’ Jaune fucking into the Faunus woman like he was doing, the way her buttocks quivered when his waist met her ass, the cry of euphoria that aired out of her mouth and the sight of a protruding bulge extending through her abdomen.  Salem felt her mouth water and her loins sizzle with dying need for it. 

“Hmmm, better…..draw him here, but first….” Salem said to herself teleporting herself into her bedroom where a large oval-shaped Queen sized bed lay within the mystique darkness surrounding it. She did away most of her overrobe’s tail leaving only a short dark dress that draped sexily along her pale voluptuous body. She sat herself back down on the bed placing her hands on the surface before extending her right arm to conjure up a dark portal.

“Time to share with me your legend, oh great Golden Lion.~” She purred licking her lips side to side in wanton sexual hunger.

******

“Unngh unngh unnngh uaaaahhh!~” Jaune roared loudly feeling his pelvis buck and quiver with orgasmic rush! He held Sienna’s hips tightly as he shoved his foot-long length into her quivering pussy one last time before cumming. Tossing back his head and roaring like a beast he felt his balls swell like a balloon he pounded that tight brown pussy and delivered a thick generous payload of seed into her already-stuffed pussy. 

“Eeeaaaagghhhh! Masteeerr!~ Ooohhh yess! Breeed meeee!~” Sienna hollered out undulating against the Golden Lion’s frame, her booty quivered and trembled while thick splashes of sperm pumped out of Jaune’s sausage of a cock into her stuffed womb! Her stomach bloated in size making her appear several months pregnant already, Sienna came hard around the same time she felt his seed splash into her leaving her legs to go numb as they rode out their climax together.

Sienna’s eyes drifted upward to her eye sockets while consciousness faded from her body and mind. She soon went ragdoll setting herself on the bench spent and naked while Jaune continued to cum gallons inside of her. He groaned and huffed like the breeding beast he was and carefully set her down on the ground pulling out his dick to jerk the last few spurts over her naked tanned backside.

“Ooohhh…….hehehehehe…..” Sienna giggled mindlessly feeling like she embraced ‘Heaven’ with how good sex with the Golden Lion was for her. She could barely walk let alone think and Jaune felt like kicking back and lighting up a cigarette while his foot-tall member stayed erect.

“Haaa…..” Jaune sighed pleasantly and noticed something odd happen within the ship. “Huh?”

A magical dark portal opened up in front of him from the cockpit showing a dark room just up ahead. His head turned in its direction and his senses picked up another heavily aroused female waiting for him to go there. Naturally he followed his instincts and approached the portal all while the dark magic coming from the portal guided the ship to safely land on a random LZ platform near the castle.

‘Something tells me there is something wicked beyond this, but….for the life of me I can’t turn away! I smell….I smell….a powerful and very old yet ripe woman that wants me. She’s literally summoning me.’ Jaune thought feeling his bestial instincts co-pilot his reasoning as he walked through the portal arriving on the other side.

Walking through the portal he arrived inside of a dark dimly lit bedroom looking like it belonged to an old sorceress. Everywhere it was dark except for the violet-dusk sunset lightning showing through the bedroom windows on the wall. He whistled in awe and looked ahead to see the person that summoned him sitting cross-legged on the bed laying back on her bed in a seductive position waiting for him.

“H-hey….you called me here, right?” Jaune began and Salem nodded with a sly smirk before leaning forward. 

“Yes, I am, you may call me Salem and I’ve heard much tell of your legend, oh great Golden Lion.” She began licking her lips hungrily before reaching up to her chest to peel open her robe exposing her pale J-cup tits making Jaune’s primal senses titillate with renewed lust. He surveyed her half-naked ivory body feeling his member swell with want. In the center of her chest was a dark marking with pulsating vein-like branches coming out of it glowing with power. 

None of that though mattered to Jaune in the slightest, he wasn’t repulsed by her appearance one bit, if anything he was even more turned on and felt his primal side take over again. Salem’s dark eyes traveled down to see his thick turgid length measuring at well over a foot in size. Just seeing it made her pussy wet with barely restrained hunger.

“Heh, I guess you want a taste of me too, huh. Well you are a looker, I’ve never seen such a sexy Grimm woman before. I’m thinking I might have a thing for monster girls now.” Jaune said making Salem frown before she stood up from the bed stripping herself of her dark over robe exposing her naked pale body to him.

“I’m hardly a monster, my precious Lion. If anything….” She trailed off reaching her hands up to the back of her head undoing her ornate tar-lacquered bun making her hair fall free beautifully before Jaune’s eyes. He gasped when seeing her naked form completely undone and exposed to him, his member twitched readily with excitement making his more primal instincts take over again.

“....I consider myself a goddess.” She concluded magically tossing away her clothing and accessories leaving her to stand there all natural like Eve to an Adam. Salem felt truly alive for the first time in literal ages sensing her insides stir with want, she could even feel her ovaries throb with hard lust. A part of her truly wanted to be impregnated with his seed and bear children, it was strange that a more human part of her wanted to become a mother again. Perhaps that was the magic of being near the Golden Lion Faunus.

Jaune eyed her naked form with growing hunger and slowly walked up to her, in doing so he took sight of her body and felt his member swell with increasing energy releasing the pheromones again. Salem felt them enter her body giving her a heightened sense of being and making her even hornier than she was to start with. She held out her hands welcoming Jaune into her bosom all while eying him lovingly with those oddly gentle demonic eyes of hers.

“Mistress….!” He gasped letting his animal side take over.

Salem had a body to kill for, well-proportioned with an hourglass figure complete with slim waist, wide hips, and heavy top set of breasts perfect for milking. Her silvery-gray nipples looked delicious in Jaune’s eyes, her pussy folds were surprisingly pink and moistened to ripeness without a trace of pubic hair above them. Salem’s skin even looked lustrous as the shattered moonlight reflected off her skin.

Jaune reached her and wrapped his strong hands around her hips pulling her closely and basking in her intimate embrace with heavy breaths. He was feeling more virile than ever right now and Salem could tell by looking at him, she reached her hands up cupping his head and leaned in to wrap her hungry lips around his face swallowing his mouth into a fierce breath-sucking kiss.

“Hmmhhhh!~” She hummed delightfully as their lips made contact, immediately both parties felt their hearts start to skip faster in excitement. Jaune tasted the dark witch’s saliva on his mouth and found himself addicted, he pulled her body closer making his member glide up against her abdomen reaching up to her pendulous breasts. He was just that big enough to reach them.

Salem started sucking his mouth open and rolling her tongue all over his own with intimate embrace, she tasted and swallowed his saliva leaving Jaune to press deeper so that his tongue gained dominance over their embrace. He hummed back strongly vibrating his throat around her appendage making her shiver with excitement as he took her to the bed. They got on top of it continuing their makeout session while he remained on top of Salem as she curled her silky ivory legs along his body.

“Mmhhhm! Haaahh…..you taste delicious, my lion! Haaah!~” She moaned out loudly between breaths and felt Jaune leave her face so he could start nibbling around her neck sending shivers up her spine. Salem bit down on her bottom lip savoring this moment that she had waited so very long for, her silky long legs came up to rub against the sides of his waist and thighs while his member continued prodding her stomach tightly. Jaune was large enough to reach her tits even if he decided to straddle her waist and have fun with them, but she as impatient to feel his seed pouring inside of her right now. 

He hummed and moaned as he ran his tongue down her neck sending shivers up Salem’s spine while he grabbed ahold of one of her breasts. Salem let out a pleasured whimper and felt his hand squeeze it tightly sending soothing jitters into her body. She started arching herself upward pressing her chest into his pecs feeling her body react intensely to his ministrations.

“Haaahh! Ooohh yess…….ravish me to your heart’s content, I am yours forever, just please…..breed me!~” She hollered out tossing around her head huffing in growing excitement. Jaune continued pursing his lips around each random area of her collarbone titillating her senses even more. 

He had his right hand fondling her left tit squeezing that doughy magnificence underneath his palm while his fingers kneaded the surface. Salem felt her nipple get squeezed between his fingers leisurely as he guided his other hand down to her ass cupping it into his palm making her curl up against his large masculine frame. Jaune was an expert in foreplay now, which was unsurprising considering his constant back-to-back romps with his many lovers. All of them, with the recent addition of Winter Schnee, Sienna Khan, and Ilia, were now pregnant with his babies. Knowing that he felt a grand surge in his breeding instinct as he ravished Salem. 

‘I’ll knock her up again and again, as many times as it takes, this woman…..everything about her is making me go crazy with lust!’ Jaune thought to himself picking his face back up from her neck in order to slide down to her legs surprising Salem until she saw his head move between her thighs.

He peered up at her smirking widely before holding each of her legs apart with his strong pair of hands, he dipped his face down into her crotch making her toss back her head and moan hotly as she felt his lips begin ravishing her labia. His mouth was strong and warm and currently sucking on her pussy lips gingerly sending tremors of pleasurable delight through her body.

“Hnnghh! Ooohh…..! Jaaauune!~” She wailed loudly feeling her pussy get sucked gingerly by his hungry lips, Jaune expertly sucked on her pink flesh tasting her fluids as she had remained wet with arousal. He closed his eyes and let his instincts guide while he gorged himself on her mound running his tongue around Salem’s velvet pinkness in circles. 

The elder witch above tossed back her head moaning and wailing as she thrashed about in unbridled bliss. Her hands smacked against the bedside, her chest heaved constantly making her large breasts bounce with every rise, and lastly her legs lifted themselves into the air to wrap tightly around Jaune’s face pulling him closer to her muff. A collection of soft loud slurping noises came airing out from underneath her body, he swallowed the pocket of Salem’s vaginal flesh keeping her on the edge as he burrowed his strong tongue inside of her cunt. 

This made her reached down and grab his head running her pale fingers through those golden locks of hair and feeling the fuzziness of his Lion ears as he ground his face into her pelvis. Jaune ravished Salem’s pussy again and again occasionally sucking on the nub of her clitoris driving her crazy with sensation. He held the back of her thighs up into his hands continuing to dig his face into her juicy womanhood eating her out for another five minutes. He too felt the grand instinct to breed the woman , over and over again, but wanted to savor her taste before he filled her insides with his cum. 

Of course, Salem couldn’t wait and came hard to his cunnilingus skills making her legs wrap tightly around his head as she shouted to the heavens with orgasm!

“Hgnnnaahhh! Oooohh yesss! Aaaahhhh!~” She screamed out clamping her thighs around his face burying his mug deeper into her taint. Jaune’s lips were met with the intense gush of her fluids pouring out of her pussy to splash all over his face. His tongue worked immediately to lap everything up cleaning her gushing vulva of her juices and swallowing down anything that came into his face. Topping this off Jaune latched his lips onto her snatch completely letting her ride out her climax by thrashing about on the bed repeatedly in orgasmic delight!

This lasted for nearly a full minute with Salem eventually coming down from her orgasm-induced high and left panting on the bed. She huffed and gasped constantly while Jaune finished lapping up all the remaining juices she spritzed on his face, he then rose up onto the bed ready to begin mating the Empress of Darkness making her into one of his brood mothers.

Salem’s eyes perked up in surprise and excitement, she saw his meat log of an appendage remaining hard and turgid as he rose up preparing to take her for good right now. Her throat quenched with sexual excitement as he spread her legs apart leaving her convulsing womanhood open to him ready to receive his semen. She said nothing as her ass was lifted up off the ground thanks to Jaune’s strength and the obvious position he was putting her in.

‘The Mating Press, seems fitting all things considered.’ She noted with a sly smile and saw him stand up on his feet preparing to drop himself down upon her waist for copulation. He angled his pelvis accordingly with his member nudging the opening of her slit readily, Salem reached down and spread apart of her fresh pink pussy lips exposing her inner chambers gleefully while eying Jaune with surprise love in her heart. 

She felt like her old self again, pre-corruption before she became vengeful and unhappy. 

“Do it, darling. Rape me, breed me, impregnate me with many of your babies! I crave it!” She let out sparking the animal lust inside of Jaune as he guided his member into her sopping wetness. Salem’s eyes went wide with utter surprise as she felt him split open her pussy widely and submerge it into her tightened depths. Her body shook and her breath slipped out in ragged pants of ecstasy as she felt it saw through her insides reaching her cervix in no time at all.

Her toes clenched and her body grooved up against his waist, Jaune held her hips into his hands and pushed himself all the way to the brim inside the white-skinned witch’s tight cunt spearing her open as he reached into her womb creating a protrusion extending from her stomach. Salem’s face shook and her smile became goofy as her tongue slipped out of her mouth with her eyes rolling up. She was feeling every sensation inside of her tight pussy go off at the same time with Jaune hitting her G-spot just by inserting himself into her taint. This created her first orgasm already causing her body to seize up underneath him!

“Aaaaaaaagghhh!~” She wailed out in utter bliss thrashing about on the bed while her legs wrapped tightly around his back. Jaune grunted in pleasure as he felt her vaginal walls squeeze down voraciously on his meat causing it to throb readily while he held her deep. 

“Hngghh! Oohh Salem, I...I...here I go!” He announced grinning widely and began drawing back his hips in order to slam into her pelvis with thundering thrusts making her body shake. A loud echo of slapped skin erupted from his first penetration into her sopping pussy, Salem mewled as she felt her snatch quiver around his member prompting Jaune to begin fucking her in earnest.

The witchy woman giggled deliriously as she felt Jaune’s massive phallus plunging its meat deep into her from above making her pussy walls throb and clench around it’s large turgid shape. Jaune wetly drove it inside her cunt over and over again creating small splashes of her fluids with each hard thrust. The beastly blonde growled loudly as he felt her insides twist and knot around his throbbing member, he had been pushing his length gingerly into Salem’s tight folds relishing the wet squeeze of her cervix as it pulled on him whenever he entered his length. 

He started huffing like a beast when he dropped his pelvis into her waist meshing his body languidly into hers creating a loud raucous symphony of their fuck session. Smacking his body into her he fucked and fucked into her tightness over and over again making Salem run her hand through her hair meaning raggedly in mind-numbing bliss. She started heaving loudly making her chest rise and fall with every hard breast jiggle. Jaune found the sight titillating to the extreme making him regret choosing this position because he didn’t access to her breasts, instead he started fucking his waist fast into Salem’s pelvis making her body undulate along the bed as he bottomed out of her so ravenously.

“Haaahhh aaahh ahhh uaaahhh uuh uuu aaaahhh!~” She moaned loudly with each passing minute of his length plunging into her pussy. Her cervix opened wide sucking on his length some more as he steadily increased his output making his body ram into her pale one mechanically causing the bed to creak. 

Soon Salem was moaning even faster now feeling his length hammer into her body like a machine, her walls throbbed and absorbed each blow of his penis while squeezing her vaginal muscles around him again and again. She started huffing in ecstasy letting her eyes roll up in their sockets while her body jiggled around senselessly to the copulation. Jaune grunted and continued ramming his hips into her for some time now making her succumb to her next several orgasms in between his intense fucking motions.

‘Aaaggghhh!~” She screeched out feeling her sixth climax erupt after feeling him fuck her for well over an hour nonstop. Salem’s legs dangled helplessly in the air with the wet sounds of copulation becoming even louder.

Jaune huffed heavily feeling his first major orgasm begin to erupt causing his pelvis to buck feverishly into her body! Salem could barely remain cognizant as the incessant fucking reached an apex, her demonic eyes opened up to look at Jaune pressing down hard onto her body making her succumb to a seventh orgasm causing him to cum with her! She let out a mighty scream and seized up in ecstasy making her feel her walls milk the Golden Lion’s member excessively causing him to finally cum!

Tilting his head back Jaune let out a loud growl and pressed his hips all the way into her pelvis sheathing his meat log length deep into her cunt! His balls swelled and his shaft throbbed, soon thick copious amounts of heavily virile sperm entered Salem’s taint filling up her cervix and by extension her womb! 

“Eeaaaaaghhhh! Oooohh yesss! Yesss! Breeeed meee!~” Salem wiped out feeling her last bastion of sanity leave her body as she felt the thick splash of seed pour into her depths! Her body seized up and shook with an intense orgasm as she felt Jaune impregnating her. His member swelled, again and again, pumping excessive amounts of seed straight into her body, her pussy furiously milked his member for everything he had causing her womb to bloat with the amount she was sucking in. Her belly started bloating somewhat giving her the pregnant look already with how much he poured into her. 

‘Yes! I can feel it! The sperm, the precious sperm, every little swimmer of the Golden Lion racing towards my eggs! Oohh, I’m going to become a mother again! I will have this man’s children for as long as I live! Oohhh I love you , darling!~’ Salem thought to herself reaching utter nirvana as she came hard on Jaune’s waist a third time while still getting injected with his seed. 

He grunted and growled loudly like he normally does pumping her full of baby batter for the next five minutes. Once his orgasm settled down he leaned down onto Salem’s body letting her buttocks land on the surface of the bed as he engaged her in Missionary position. 

His lips met hers in a languid embrace causing her to wrap her arms and legs around his body as they made out again. Salem channeled her dark energies to make her tongue longer causing it to wrap tightly around Jaune’s as he shoved it down her mouth. She sealed her wet lips tightly around his mouth savoring the feeling of him pressing down on top of her, she noticed he hadn't gone soft yet and was currently stirring his length inside of her pussy like it were butter.

“Hnnnggg! Mmmhhhh!~” She moaned loudly into his mouth tasting him for what seemed like forever when it was only actual minutes. When she broke off from his lips she spoke up again feeling like a born again woman of human flesh. “Darling...how about we go a few rounds before you take me back to your Lion’s den? I want to be there among my fellow brood mothers and wait for the arrival of our baby, I can feel it growing inside me as we speak. What do you say?” 

“Of course, my lovely Queen. Besides, I think they’ll start worrying about me if I’m not there, but that doesn't mean we can’t spend tonight with each other having sex.” Jaune proposed making Salem shiver with excitement just before their faces reconnected in a raunchy tongue-fueled kiss.

He began moving again pumping his pelvis into her body from above causing the woman to shudder pleasurably in his mouth. Salem successfully wrapped her legs around Jaune’s mighty back feeling him drop down onto her body mechanically fucking her sperm-filled insides once more. His pace quickened soon enough resulting in a languid mesh of skin-slapping noises made atop the creaking bed. Healthy golden white skin smashed against pale bone-white skin, both bodies heaved together languidly in sexual bliss with Salem mewling the entire time they fucked.

*

They fucked in Missionary position at first, with Jaune pumping his pelvis down on her body making her mewl leisurely in pleasure. His member pushed and swayed back and forth into her cunt making her arch her chest up with tits heaving in every movement. Salem’s long legs rubbed up on his sides until they crossed ankles locking securely behind his rear, she loved feeling his muscular shape rut savagely against her body making her pussy squelch and squeeze his length as they continued mating in this position for another hour. Once Jaune pounded his hips into her for the final time he injected another thick healthy load of baby batter into her womb inflating the swollen stomach filled with cum even more. Salem had to took a moment to recover from that orgasm. When she awoke they went at it again.

**

For the next round she was on her hands and knees huffing loudly while her body lurched back and forth with incessant copulation. Her buttocks squished against his waist repeatedly getting pounded in repeat fashion making loud slapping noises. The white-skinned witch gasped constantly with her tongue out and eyes rolling up in their sockets as she felt her breeder lion stud ram his dick swiftly into her in doggystyle position. A fitting and more commonly used sex position used between Faunus. The bulge of her stomach was about the size of a small basketball now and would soon fill up with even more sperm once Jaune’s bloated balls stop slapping into her nether region. Grunting loudly and holding back her wrists he continued to rail Salem completely until finally feeling her cunt clenched tightly on his manly meat making him cum again. He slammed his waist into her ass roughly and let out another primal roar before filling her stuffed womb with even more seed. Thick gushes of his essence spewed into Salem’s body causing her to have another mind-crushing orgasm!

***

For the final round they undertook together Salem tried something special and magically cast a spell over themselves to levitate both their bodies into the air for a zero gravity effect. Jaune was impressed by this and became even more excited as he took the woman of his dreams, outside of Pyrrha, into his arms and legs pouncing on her body like a beast onto its prey for meat. He wasted no time in shoving his length back into her sopping quim making her yell out to the high heavens in ecstasy. It was a position like Missionary except more primitively intimate with Salem’s legs hiked up and wrapped around his lower back like a monkey. Her arms came around to lock behind his shoulders while her face nuzzled against the side of his as he feverishly bottomed out of her cunt making her yelp and howl with non-stop pleasure. His member thickly pushed into her cunt once again, this time in an incensed pace that had her buttocks smacking down voraciously on his waist. Salem’s milk-colored phat ass slammed aggressively on his thighs and pelvis, each cheek jiggled with the voracious fucking Jaune’s meat delivered into her body. Salem was past the point of rational thought right now, her face consisted of a largely delirious expression as she bounced herself into Jaune’s frame pressing herself onto his dick as if her life depended on it. They fucked in mid-air with her body jiggling and gushing constantly on his member as it bottomed out of her. 

For a full hour and a half, this position continued with Jaune grunting until he felt his final orgasm was ready to happen. Humping his waist into her he pounded Salem’s cunt over and over again until the last thrust where he slammed all of his length into pussy sheathing it all the way as he let out his final ejaculation! Howling to the skill and making the ghastly come once again Jaune pumped a thick deluge of sperm into her womb some more to the point an overflow of it spilled onto the bed! He just came and came repeatedly into Salem drowning out her eggs while she sputtered incoherently in orgasmic bliss. For nearly a minute his orgasm continued until it eventually stopped with Salem entering unconsciousness causing the spell to break. They landed on the bed together with Jaune safely shielding her body from harm and holding it against him lovingly while stroking her tummy.

The peaceful smile on her face would stay there with her for the entire duration he slept until the morning came. He held her closely never daring to let go. After a few minutes had passed he was preparing to go sleep himself until he saw a strange eerie glow consume Salem completely, her pale body shifted into a more lively golden hue like his own, her pale white hair became full of life and golden like the brightest sunlight. She managed to open her eyes for a bit before drifting back to rest, but Jaune saw that her dark sclera had vanished leaving her beautiful eyes to be a healthy human color with blue irises. The marks on her body faded away as did the pulsating violet crystal in the center of her chest, to his astonishment he saw a newly reborn human Salem materialize before him leaving the old ghastly one a distant memory.

He still had a thing for monster girls though, but beautiful blonde cougars that didn’t look a day over twenty certainly made it for him as well.

******

 

“So…..I wonder if this will spawn a new generation of Golden Lion Faunus.” Ozpin wondered to himself not at all feeling jaded or awkward watching his ex-lover Salem happily cradle herself within Jaune’s arms.

Here he stood in the love nest otherwise known as the Lion’s Den watching the proud breeder no longer breeding, instead he was cuddling with his many lovers whom were all pregnant and currently conceiving. This included Sienna Khan, famed leader of the White Fang, which was currently undergoing a regime change directing power back to her so long as she promoted peace and the splendor of her husband Jaune for the many thirsty Faunus women. Another member was the young Ilia Amitola, a girl that was confused by her feelings about Blake prior to meeting him, now she was another Faunus mother-to-be hanging off Jaune’s left arm alongside Blake herself happily giggling and kissing while stroking each other’s bellies. Ilia’s body had filled out more due to the Golden Lions magic within her. She now had a petite yet voluptuous body like Nora. With round hips, slim waist and perky D-cups for nourishing her Alpha baby.

There were the three Schnee Matriarchs; Willow, Weiss, and Winter, all hanging off his right leg stroking his body affectionately with glowing smiles. Willow successfully outed Jacques in her plans to take back her father’s company, oddly enough it turned out he really was having affairs with random secretaries and maids as part of his predatory nature. That turned around on him soon enough with him being terminated from majority shareholding leaving control up to Willow, her daughters, and her upcoming grandchildren. Right now however she was just happy being here with her lover, Jaune, basking in the glow of wholesome family-ness that she never had with Jacques. Like Ilia, Weiss had also filled out. The gallons of Jaune’s sperm she had taken in had activated her mother’s long-dormant genes causing her to fill out like her mother and her sister. She was still the slimmest and shortest of the three but now had thicc thighs, round apple shaped bottom and a robust and perky pair of D-cups.

Pyrrha hung closest to him alongside Salem, she lovingly held her arms around his right and nudged her head close to his wearing the ever-present smile on her face. She was wearing nothing at all save for a red lingerie set that bordered on maternal affair carrying his baby inside her belly as she grew to life little by little. She was the first thus further along than the others. Her breasts had grown into bountiful G-cups and her hips, thighs and booty had all swollen making her look like a literal Goddess of pleasure and fertility. She didn’t mind one bit that he had to be shared. As far as the red-head was concerned there was plenty of Jaune to go around, though she did hope he’d be interested in meeting a certain family member of hers that lives in Argus where she trained. 

Blake and Kali were happily saddled alongside his waist squishing between the others while fondling his body. His member had enough of everyone’s hands on it to the point they altered to feeling his big muscular chest. Kali purred constantly feeling like she was always in heat now, given that she became younger thanks to his magical sperm she was sexually active nearly every day alongside Blake. When the cougar Milf Faunus had the itch Jaune would take care of it immediately and make her scream to the heavens as he took her in every way possible leaving her unable to walk or move. That’s how good it was. Blake had begun writing a book series based on the revival of the Golden Lion titled ‘Faunus Jaune’s Fuck Frenzy’, she hoped it’d trend and sell many digital and physical copies. Being inspired by her own smut series she decided it was time to start bringing in the money for the future of their children. Not that Jaune needed any trouble in that, with Sienna’s plans to offer his magnificence to many Faunus women, as well as being celebrated a hero for ‘subduing’ Salem she felt he was good for a long time.

Yang however was thrilled to tell her father Taiyang, he was conflicted with both happiness and parental shock upon hearing his daughter got knocked up so early in life. When he came to meet Jaune a few days ago he was stunned to see that the boy was a literal Faunus Adonis as it were, even more so to see other women hanging off him. The man was confused and maybe a little disturbed at a harem king taking his daughter away, but he changed his mind when he realized how happy Yang was with her practically glowing while cradling her belly with motherly affection. He himself was very happy to be having a grandchild so soon and wondered if he should contact Raven to rub it in her face. 

Salem was happier than she had ever been in her many eons. She felt her child growing within her and practically glowed with happiness. She was horny constantly after her millennia spanning dry spell and had Jaune satisfy her every day. She could even transform back into her Grimm form at will to spice things up whenever she wanted although it was entirely cosmetic as the evil urges to destroy everything where long gone. She also sensed that her child had extremely powerful magic surpassing the 4 maidens combined due to the mixing of her essence with the Golden Lions. This made her smile to the thought of magic returning to the world.

Glynda retired early because of her pregnancy, she sat alongside the masculine primal lover like everyone else now wearing her hair down with a more filled out body and smiling as much as Pyrrha was. All her life she’d been alone thinking no one would fancy her let alone marry her to foster children, fortunately she ran into Jaune during his initial mating frenzy and got herself pregnant with his child. Now she had him happily giving her the attention she needed and the love she never got from anyone else. This left Ozpin in a predicament of appointing his next deputy, but for now, he was just happy that his long-lasting conflicted with Salem had finally ended. She was human now, back to feeling things like love and happiness while nursing a new generation of life inside her belly. Jaune was right for her and not likely to make mistakes he made when fearing her darkness. His dick did literally cure her of it, that was something he found puzzling yet funny.

Taking a sip from his coffee mug he spoke up next to a red-hooded girl wearing an absolutely shocked expression on her face as she stared dumbly at it all after returning from the cookie convention in Mistral.

“Well, going to have to rearrange things to better resources for all the children that are to come. Though I think Mister Arc is set for the future I feel there is much to take care of, thankfully his mating frenzy ended leaving him normal for the time being and unable to impregnate any more women. For now at least. Looking forward to being an aunt in the future, Miss Rose?” Ozpin asked turning his head to a pale stricken-looking Ruby gawk at the scene of nearly everyone she knows rubbing up against Jaune as he laid on a widespread couch in the Lion’s Den.

“Wha….wha…...what did I miss?!”

 

**End of Story**

 

For Darksseid

AN:This has been for Darksseid, it is the conclusion to this tale, though that is not to say it has ended completely. There may be ideas for omake filler chapters later on. Thank you all for reading!

  
  



End file.
